Mysterious Masquerade
by DixieMame
Summary: Based on the 2009 Tokyo DisneySea Halloween show, this House of Mouse adventure takes horror to new heights! Mickey and his friends find themselves the victim of ghosts and ghouls, and one by one each party guest is gone! Can they save the day, or will Halloween never be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my newest and maybe my shortest fic! This is based on the house of Mouse universe, it's a little bare-bones when it comes to details. Still, I hope you enjoy it, and have a Happy Halloween!_

* * *

><p>"Do you really think we can pull it off…?"<p>

"Of course. Just leave it to me, my dear… all of our good friends are going to enjoy our little surprise. It'll be a scream."

* * *

><p>Normally, if Minnie Mouse had the chance to try on a new dress, she'd revel in its beauty, grasping it in her hands and twirling it around, reflecting in the joy of another's handiwork. Yet here she sat, in a brand new dress, a lovely one, but she only sat in front of the mirror, lips pursed and face dejected. She was being silly, she knew it, but feelings of disappointment and frustration were not easily shooed away, even when donned in glorious purple and orange. This dress, sequined with dark colors and made to be the very image of a spooky yet elegant lady, was for a very special night. She should be happy. She should be thrilled.<p>

Yet.

"Minnie, are you ready yet?" Daisy Duck's voice chimed from outside, along with a couple of knocks, just in case. "It's not a party without us… and I want to get there before all the food is gone! And I have to help Goofy get a date! This is an important night for me!"

"… I'll be just a moment." Minnie replied, although by definition she was all set and ready to go. Her make-up had been carefully applied, her shoes were making her feet comfy, and she didn't need to carry anything else along but a smile. But the smile would not come, and the reason was a letter stuck half-heartedly in the mirror's edge. Despite knowing rereading it would do little good, Minnie plucked it out, laying it out flat on the vanity desk.

Daisy, she of little manners and patience, shoved the door open to poke her head inside the room. "What's taking so long? You look gorgeous, I look gorgeous, and Halloween won't be here forever."

"I'm sorry, really." And Minnie was, though her eyes were glued to the letter. "It's just… Oh, it's really nothing…"

"It's keeping us late, it's not nothing." Daisy propped herself behind Minnie, leaning her head over her best friend's shoulder to see what the problem was. "What is that?"

"… It's from our guests of honor." Minnie spoke slowly, tapping her fingers on the edge of her desk. This really was a silly issue. Ridiculous, childish, and yet it bothered her all the same. The letter read as thus –

_Dear Mickey and Minnie Mouse,_

_We cannot thank you enough for this special invitation! We would be honored to host your Halloween party for the House of Mouse this year. Allow us to handle everything, even the location – The Haunted Mansion and the Tower of Terror have been done to death. We shall take Cinderella's castle and make it into a Masquerade ball! We'll even bring unique gifts from around the world!_

_We'll see you on Halloween night! Prepare for a spooktacular time!_

_Yours truly,_

_Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd._

"What a nice couple." Daisy chirped, though she'd known about this arrangement for days, much like everyone else in and out of the Club. Once Mickey and Minnie had gotten word about this grand arrangement, word had spread like wildfire, and everyone who was anyone knew that this was going to be the best part of the year. "I mean, going to all this trouble for us, and we haven't even met them yet. I wonder what they're like?"

Minnie began to fold up the letter again, intending to stick it back in its place in the mirror. "I have no idea… I've never met them before. I didn't even know who they were until I got this letter."

Daisy blinked a few times, pulling back as she tried to put the puzzle together in her head. "If you don't know who they are, why did you invite them?"

"I didn't invite them!" Minnie was out of her seat at once, answering in a tone much sharper than she intended. "Mickey did! And… and he did it without asking me once! Or even seeing if I'd like the idea!" She crossed her arms, and her delicate cheeks puffed out in immature annoyance. "We're supposed to be running this club all together, and I'm the one who arranges the acts, and the guests, and the parties… and then he goes out and has these random people do it! Oooh, it's so selfish! It really is! It's like he thinks I'm only there because I'm pretty!" Minnie huffed and puffed, with Daisy wondering if the house would blow down. Mickey always found it easy to talk about how nice Minnie looked, how gorgeous she was, and maybe after all this time it was all he cared about. "I don't think I want to go at all."

"Oh, no, no no no no no no." Daisy repeated rapidly in succession, her fingers pinching Minnie's shoulders from behind. "I'm not missing out on the coolest party of the year just because Mickey jumped the gun. Now, get moving, so we can dance, and eat, and you two can make-up."

Minnie felt herself being forcibly pushed forward, and she shot her companion an aggravated glance. "What makes you think we'll make-up?"

"Because you always do." Daisy continued to shove Minnie out of her bedroom, down the hall, and even down the stairs, determined to keep moving even if they had to keep arguing. "The sun will set, winter will come after fall and Mickey and Minnie will make-up. These are the ways of the world."

The sun happened to be setting right at the moment the two ladies were leaving Minnie's house. Minnie only stopped digging her heels when Daisy had all but tossed her into the back of the car – Daisy had insisted on driving since day one, since she felt everyone else on the road was as slow as snails – and she sat up, lower lip sticking out. "Fine. I'll go. But I don't think I'll dance. Not even if he asks me."

"Only he would ask you." Daisy slammed the door behind her, nestling herself behind the driver's seat. "Everyone else knows if they even tried to, Mickey would pull some stupid stunt to distract them and get you alone." The key met the ignition, and her car trembled into life. "Remember last Christmas, when Mortimer tried to get you under the mistletoe?"

Minnie hadn't thought it was a stupid stunt on Mickey's part – no, it had been clever. "He had Tinkerbelle cover Mortimer in pixie dust. He couldn't touch the ground for three days." Her mouth twitched, and she put a hand over her lips to keep a giggle from bursting out. The memory was still clear, Mortimer ranting and raving as he floated upwards and Mickey ever so calmly waving him goodbye, his other arm around Minnie's shoulders. He'd given her a squeeze, and then acted surprised that mistletoe had been there at all. He lied to through his teeth that he'd never seen it before, but, well, long as it was there…

Minnie managed to catch herself before she was lost in memories of mischievous kisses. "Hey! You're trying to make me stop being mad at Mickey!"

"You're darn right I am!" Daisy's car was merciless to red lights, stops signs, sidewalks, and the occasional pedestrian. "You two are going to have a good time together, because if you aren't happy, then I'm not happy, and I'm not going to spend Halloween bummed out! So for my sake, you're going to do that cute little giggle you do, and have Mickey melt like chocolate in a microwave!"

Minnie's arms were back across her chest, now upset times two. "You know, the world doesn't revolve around you, Daisy."

"I still haven't seen any proof of that."

* * *

><p>On the outside, Cinderella's castle looked the same, save for small pumpkins and festive lanterns hanging from side to side. But once a step was taken inside the famous building, it would have been understandable if you thought you'd made a wrong turn somewhere – the ballroom where once a prince had found his true love had turned into a ghoulish haunt for all spirits to dwell. Long banners depicting famous ghosts hung from the walls, cobwebs adorned every window, and a light fog had overtaken the marble floor. Only candlelight was allowed today, with wax dripping onto Jack-O-Lanterns, each carved face different than the last.<p>

A few gargoyles had been placed inside, and even the food being served was enough to give someone a chill - candy skeletons, caramel apples akin to the one that brought Snow White's downfall, and blood red punch that a few startled onlookers thought was bubbling. Organ music was softly playing off in the distance, though from whence exactly it came could not be said. A few early guests had arrived to marvel at the transformation, but the one that caught the eye of every passerby was held by the left staircase. By it's side, there was a large decoration hidden unearth a black cloak. A shape could not be defined, as whatever was underneath was poking up above, and anyone who was tempted to peek underneath the covers found themselves changing their mind for – for – _for some reason_. Just a feeling that whatever was under there must not be disturbed.

Mickey Mouse was impressed. He let out a long whistle as he stepped into the castle, his pals right behind him – Goofy, Donald and Pluto – making similar noises of amazement. They hadn't known what to expect and yet were blown away anyway. They were all dressed to the nines, fitting with the masquerade theme. Donald had chosen to wear less, his aversion to pants not making an exception for holidays, but his puffy sleeves and large hat more than made up for it. Goofy had gone through an entirely different route, looking like a Jester from times of old, small bells jingling from his split cap. Mickey was decked from head to toe in purples and oranges, with an extra flourish of a cape, which made him feel like a suave, debonair gentleman. Even Pluto had gotten in on the festivities, a toy pumpkin hanging off his collar and a feathered hat plopped atop his head.

"I never thought I'd be spooked by anything related to Cinderella." Donald was the first to comment, eyes going right and left, back and forth as he took the entire scene in. "I feel like I stepped into a scary book…" With a bit of dramatic flair, he held up his arm, as if he was the one wearing a cape. "Where the bad guy lurks around, and gets his victims one by one!"

Goofy shrunk under that description, easily frightened by the light description. "Gwarsh, ya don't think there's any bad guys here, do ya…?"

"I didn't invite any." Mickey assured his pal, also taking a good long look at his surroundings. "Those guys always act like it's their birthday when Halloween comes around! This Halloween, we're just gunna dance, and eat, and enjoy the company." After all, as far as Mickey knew, masquerades weren't particularly scary – but they were particularly romantic. Of course, admitting such a thing would be an awful blow to his manly pride.

"Booooring." Donald stretched the word out as he walked up ahead, wanting to get a better look at the object underneath the cloak. "Everyone knows the best thing about Halloween is being scared. That Pumpkin guy and Gourd girl better have a ton of scares planned!"

At the mention of those names, Mickey took a pause, the formations of a frown on his lips. "… Well, I think you better ask Minnie about that. I didn't ask 'em to throw this party, Minnie did." Which slightly, ever so slightly, irritated him. "I didn't know who these guys were until I got their letter sayin' they'd do it. It was right out of the blue."

Goofy cocked his head, unintentionally asking the questions Mickey was already thinking. "Gosh, don't you and Minnie always plan out the House of Mouse acts together? I thought you two never did anythin' unless ya both agreed on it. Y'know, like a team."

Mickey glowered at his friend, wondering if sometimes Goofy only pretended to be so goofy. "Yeah. Usually." He clicked his tongue to his cheek, trying to swallow down his aggravation. "W-well… Minnie's always got good ideas. And look how everythin' turned out tonight. So… doesn't really matter that she went behind my back and invited them without askin' what I wanted. It's not like we only promised to run the club if we always talked things out before doin' them. I don't mind at all." He only realized how quickly he'd spoken when his breath came out hard.

"Well that's a relief!" Goofy chirped, clapping his hands together, making Mickey wonder even more.

Donald had slipped away from the conversation to take a peek under the tarp, but before that strange feeling could wash over him, as it had done to other guests before, a far more pleasing sight graced his vision. "Boy oh boy, look at our girls!"

How could you not look at them? Especially when Daisy had chosen to wear such a large, outspoken hat, and allowed her dress to trail behind her almost as long as a wedding train. Especially when Minnie had snugly fit into her gown like a ballroom dancer, ready to meet her destined one across a moonlit night. No, you could not miss such pretty girls, and Mickey's petty feelings were momentarily put aside when he gazed upon his lovely lady. How could you be mad at such a beautiful girl? Even if she was pouting and puffing.

Donald grinned with wolf fangs, never able to resist the charms of his girlfriend. "I changed my mind – masquerades are the best!" He eagerly ran forward, wanting to embrace his duck dame, but two guests he hadn't expected ran across the floor, so tiny that he missed seeing them but big enough for him to trip over and fall flat on his face. Pride shattered, he growled, getting a good idea of who had ruined his evening. "Who… invited… you two?!"

High pitched giggling answered him first – Chip and Dale Chipmunk couldn't help but find some sadistic pleasure in seeing Donald blow his top. It wasn't their fault he made such funny faces. "We'd never miss a Halloween party!" Chip finally managed to find air enough to reply, read to bounce on his little legs.

"Yeah, with all of the treats!" Dale added on, still laughing in-between sentences. "We're taking them all back to the tree once Halloween is over!"

"Oh no you're not!" Donald snapped, sitting up and facing the diminutive devils. "Get over here, you little-!" But when he made a swipe for them, they dashed off on all four legs. They were clever boys, knowing exactly who to go for in times of need – good thing Daisy happened to be so close. They rapidly climbed up her dress, and then sat in her open hands as if they were the perfect angels, incapable of doing wrong, no sir.

Daisy, as usual, fell for this act. "Donald! Are you picking on these poor dears already?" She held them protectively against her chest, ignoring the winning grins the Chipmunks delivered. "It's Halloween! Can't you leave them alone?"

"They're the ones always picking on me!" Donald jumped to his feet, boiling mad with anger, fists clenched and ready to swing. "You always take their side!"

"Because my side is always right!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Minnie walked right past their fight, content to let them bicker while being secretly amused. If Daisy wasn't ready to spit acid, Minnie might have repeated that line – "The sun will set, winter will come after fall, and Donald and Daisy will always argue. These are the ways of the world." And Daisy thought the mice making up was inevitable!

Speaking of that, Mickey was making his way over, loyal dogs behind him, as used to the arguments as anyone else. "Wow, Minnie!" Mickey dove straight into compliments, hands clasped together. "You look prettier than any princess!"

Minnie had to physically fight off the urge to smile at the sweet comment – a fight which was very difficult, as Mickey looked very handsome in that outfit – because she was right, and he was wrong, and lessons had to be learned, even on holidays. Maybe he really did think her only useful job at her Club was her looks. "Mmm. Thank you." She cast her head away, nose up, pretending not to take any joy in his honeyed words.

Mickey was taken aback – usually such a sappy sentiment would have earned him those adorable giggles he adored so deeply. "… Somethin' the matter, Minnie?"

"Oh, I think you know very well what the matter is." Minnie said without offering to look at him.

Mickey's upset feelings came back with a flourish – why was she upset? If anything, he should be upset! "If there's a problem here, I sure ain't the one behind it!"

Oh boy, Minnie looked at him now, but with very, very unhappy eyes. "You don't think you did anything wrong?"

"I know I didn't!" Mickey met her anger twofold, almost replicating the squawking couple beside them. "If anyone did anythin' wrong, I'm lookin' right at her!"

"Me?!" Minnie squeaked incredulously, starting to shake. "Why, Mickey Mouse, y-you, you inconsiderate, selfish, mean-"

"Say," Goofy interrupted, thankful there was something to be interrupted by, "Are those the guests of honor?" He pointed to the top of the staircase, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

All four arguing persons stopped in their tracks, and followed Goofy's finger to the very top of the stairs. In fact all of the guests were now looking, even the ones who hadn't heard Goofy's announcement – they had all gotten a feeling to look, an urge, must like the opposite feeling under the tarp. No one had yet to point out this was unusual.

No one had any idea who this man and woman were atop the staircase. The man had pumpkin shoulders as part of his noble attire, with flowing purple hanging down at his sides, pointed shows at the bottom, and a feather in his cap atop. His lady friend could have easily been mistake for a pumpkin patch, as her large bouncy dress had the exact color, shape and markings as fresh grown pumpkins, with hints of flowers poking out from under her sleeves. Both of them wore simple masks covering their eyes, and both of them were smiling down at the waiting crowd below. As the man carefully took the lady's hand, they made their way down the stairs, walking in sync. As they descended, the only sound that echoed in the castle was the continuous organ music.

Mickey squinted. He thought perhaps these figures might be someone they were familiar with, but as the couple became closer, he couldn't identify them. Minnie was doing a similar inspection, trying to remember any movie, any cartoon, any special feature that listed a "Mister Pumpkin" and "Missus Gourd", and could not come up with anything. This begged the question of how exact Mickey or Minnie invited them, and as they remembered their squabble, Mickey and Minnie made a point to take a step away from the other.

When the pair finally reached the floor, it was Mister Pumpkin that spoke first, letting go of Missus Gourd's hand in order to clap hard. "Welcome, welcome! I'm so glad you could all make it! The House of Mouse never disappoints!"

Missus Gourd turned out to be just as enthusiastic, rubbing her hands together. "And such beautiful costumes you're all wearing! You all look dearie and eerie!"

Mickey glanced at his friends, wondering if any of their faces would have a flicker of recognition – nothing. He shrugged it off, and walked forward offering his big gloved hand to shake. "Nice ta meetcha both in person! You did a swell job with Cinderella's castle! I can already tell this party's gunna be a hit!"

Mister Pumpkin shook Mickey's hand firm and wildly, almost shaking Mickey right out of his glove. "You're too kind, Mickey, too kind! Why, Missus Gourd and I live for Halloween! It's our favorite time of the year! We wanted to go the extra mile for the House of Mouse, so we brought these magnificent decorations from around the world!"

Missus Gourd strolled over to the cloaked mystery, taking the cloth in her hands. "Before the party officially begins, we wanted to show you our gifts. We spent the whole year collecting them, and they're in five different places around the castle. First…" She then yanked hard on the cloak, and what lay underneath was enough to make the group of friends gasp in surprise.

Three gigantic wooden masks stood in place, standing together by bamboo and rope. The masks were taller than any person had a right to be, and the faces that were harshly carved in them were full of malice. They were painted with whites, reds and blues, to make the eyes angrier, and the mouth appear full of fangs. Behind each mask was an old spear, similarly made out of bamboo but with a sharp, metal top to stab the enemy. Donald couldn't help but grin – now this was some scary stuff.

"These masks and weapons belonged to an ancient clan in Africa." Mister Pumpkin had thankfully let go of Mickey's hand by this point. Now he was circling the masks, demonstrating history with his hands. "Their leader was a bloodthirsty tyrant… nothing could quell his anger! Every day he sought new fights, even among his own men, and even in victory he was enraged… Of all the pleasures in life, he loved nothing more than fighting."

"Those masks are super scary!" Donald's eyes glittered, thrilled at the chance to be scary himself. "Let me try one on!"

But when Donald made an attempt to touch them, Missus Gourd grabbed his hands, spun him around, and then pushed him towards the stairs. "Now now, these are only meant to be admired… never touched."

"Hey!" Donald squirmed, unwillingly being shoved up as everyone followed the duo. "Why not? I was only going to borrow it for a little while!"

"We'll explain everything after gift number five." Mister Pumpkin bounded up the top of the stairs, jumping at every other step. "Let's not waste any time and see number two! It truly is a treasure!"

At the top of the staircase was the throne room, where Cinderella and her prince tended to sit in their mighty chairs and hear the ways of the world. Another hidden object had been placed there, in front of the gorgeous thrones, and once again Missus gourd took it upon herself to reveal what lay beneath. This time it was a jade dragon, its body made entirely out of squares, standing up on its hind legs and ready to take a bite out of the nearest person. Ruby red eyes shone out, and it wore a feathered headdress, still looking freshly plucked. Upon closer inspection, even the dragon's teeth and nails were made out of jewels.

Daisy's eyes shone brighter than gems before her. "Would you look at all those pretty jewels? Why are they wasted on a silly dragon, when I could be wearing them?" Chip and Dale quickly moved to her shoulders, as she'd begun to squeeze her hands in awe of the dragon's beauty.

"The owner of this dragon also had an eye for pretty things." Mister Pumpkin elaborated wagging a little finger. "She was a princess of a Mayan tribe, and the most selfish creature to ever walk the earth. Every day she demanded her people give her gifts, and if they weren't lovely enough for her taste…" He drew the same finger across his neck, and several 'gulps' were heard. "She made everything about her, demanding that everyone must always pay attention to her, and that she could never be wrong. Every day was a holiday for the princess."

"Now, for number three!" Missus Gourd chirped, merrily moving along, as if these stories weren't gut-wrenching. Minnie strayed closer to Mickey's side, without meaning to, but Mickey found a macabre interest in these history lessons. Maybe when the party was over, he'd ask the two how they got a hand on these rare treasures.

Gifts number three, four, and five, were in the east, west, and north wings, specifically. Number three hung onto a wall that once held a painting of Prince Charming as a boy – now it held a wooden figurehead, tainted gray with time. It depicted a hauntingly ravishing woman from the stomach up, her arms outstretched to caress a lover, though her fingernails had grown long and sharp. Her eyes were hidden under carved hair that resembled seaweed, and it trailed down her body, creating a risqué dress that seemed to drown her at the same time. Her lips, covered in splinters, were ready for a kiss.

"A long time ago," Mister Pumpkin stood beside the wooden wench. "There lived a pirate who sailed the seven seas for brides… In every village his crew raided, he took every woman he found, and forced them to stay with him. When he got tired of his current wives, he made them walk the plank! Legend says that soon he got tired of going after the women of the land, and instead tried to make brides out of mermaids and sea nymphs."

"Well that ain't nice at all." Goofy decided to comment, steadily approaching the lumber lady. "He shoulda stuck with this gal, and left all them girls alone."

"Hey, then you'd have something in common." Donald snickered, jabbing Goofy with his elbow. "A wooden girl's the only one you'd be brave enough to talk to."

Goofy's cheeks reddened, and he pulled down his hat in embarrassment. "Aw, gosh… I think she'd probably turn me down too."

Donald snickered again, until Daisy's heel met his foot, and he screeched in pain. Daisy had her hands on her hips, and the chipmunks copied her. "Don't go picking on Goofy! He's sensitive! He may be a little shy, but maybe tonight's the night he can ask a girl out. I won't have you running his chances by being so rude!"

Donald easily turned this into another full-scale argument. "Now you're sticking your beak into Goofy's business! You always have to take control!"

"You always have to lose your temper!"

"I DON'T LOSE MY TEMPER! I'VE NEVER LOST MY TEMPER, NOT ONCE!"

Mister Pumpkin and Misses Gourd continued to walk on, either oblivious to the war of the feathers or ignoring it. Mickey, Minnie, Pluto and Goofy continued to follow them, making the ducks have to chase them in order to catch up. During the travel from one wing to another, Minnie let out a sigh. "… It was nice of those two to bring these gifts, but I feel like they belong in a museum, not a party."

"Maybe we can have them moved to a museum after the party." Mickey suggested. "If you thought this idea wasn't so great, you could have told them."

Minnie's head whipped around to give Mickey a disbelieving look. "I could have told them?! Y-You…" It was then she noticed that during their walk, somehow Mickey and Minnie's arms had linked up, cuddling close. Judging by Mickey's slow blink, he also hadn't realized that they'd been drawn to each other. She hurriedly withdrew her arm, and grumbled quietly.

In the back, Daisy gave a whispered hum. "The sun will set…"

In the west wing was gift number four, and if the group had been told beforehand it was possible to be creeped out by a musical instrument, they wouldn't have believed it. Now they could have. A massive and wide gong was held aloft by rusted red metal, and two small mallets hung by its sides. The gong was covered in deep claw marks, made by different types of wild animals, and there was a distinct smell of decay rising from the mallets. An old Chinese symbol was painted on the gong, but time and the scratches now made it impossible to tell what it was saying.

Missus Gourd took over the storytelling. "This gong belonged to twin performers… They would do anything to get a laugh, even if it meant hurting those around them. To them, life was only a game to be played, and they were the victors every time. They played tricks and pranks on everyone, even on their emperor, and would take utter joy in scaring people to death for their amusement." She made a knocking motion with her fingers, but didn't touch the gong. "They'd use the gong to announce the start of their show… and when the people heard it, they knew torture and terror would soon be followed."

"Sounds like a couple of brats I know." Donald grumbled underneath his breath, not daring to speak up any louder lest he and Daisy start another squabble.

Dale rubbed his tiny tummy, taking a comfortable seat on Daisy's shoulder. "I can't tell if I'm more hungry or more scared. After we see the last gift, let's grab some candy!"

"I bet I can grab more than you." Chip wagered, already starting to laugh.

"I bet I can grab more than Donald!" Dale bet, and the two burst into impish giggling. Goofy had to physically hold Donald back so the duck wouldn't attempt to throttle them, which only caused them to laugh even harder.

"Now now, boys." Daisy gave each chipmunk a part on the head. "You can eat all you'd like once the party really gets started. Just be good little chipmunks and make sure there's plenty for everyone." She happened to miss the insulting gestures they were making.

The final gift waited for them in the north wing, causing all their heads to crane upwards. If Minnie wasn't surrounded by company she trusted, she would have started to shriek. This gift was an immaculate tomb made entirely out of gold, shining so harshly it was painful to look at for too long. Painted blue snakes were wrapped around the tomb, as if strangling the very person they were meant to protect. The tomb's shape and carvings suggested a woman with long regal robes, her hands clutching her heart in an attempt to pull it out. The woman's face was encased in a snarl, her tongue sliding out to add one more snake to the gruesome display.

"Last, but far beyond least," Mister Pumpkin resumed his narrator role, "This is the tomb of the vainest Pharaoh to have ever cursed Egypt. Instead of being grateful for her beauty, she had it control her life, and would only allow other beautiful things to be in her presence. Clothes, food, even her servants had to fit her ideal of beauty, or they'd be banished to wander the deserts forever. She only cared for her looks, and nothing else – she even declared she was more beautiful than the gods. One of her last acts as Pharaoh was to gather all the men to decide a husband, but because no one could fit her impossible standards, they were all sent to wither under the harsh sun."

Minnie had to lean on Mickey for support, barely able to comprehend such a ghastly person. "S-She's not actually in there, is she?"

Mickey squeezed Minnie's shoulders. "Aw, it's okay, Minnie! Even if she was, she's just a dried-up old mummy!" He let that hang, but couldn't help looking at the hosts. "… She's just a mummy, right?"

"I assure you," Mister Pumpkin stepped forward, his hand with Missus' Pumpkin's. "The only thing inside is dust. In fact, all of our gifts are harmless… when the sun is up."

The group of friends all exchanged worried glances. Who would be the brave soul to question what in the world that ominous statement meant? The awkward silence lingered, and finally Goofy raised his hand like a worried student in school. "'Scuse me, but… these gifts sure are scary, but how come you chose these in par-tik-u-lar? I think even one of 'em would be enough… the only thing they got in common is that they were all really mean."

Missus Gourd held out her free arm, and Mister Pumpkin copied the same action, the two of them taking turns to cheerfully speak –

"Oh, but they have so much more in common! All of these really mean people created fear wherever they went!"

"Families, friends, servants, citizens, everyone feared them! Every day their fear grew more and more, so much that they even dreaded the rising and setting of the sun, because soon another day of terror would come!"

"This fear became so great, that it took on a life of its own! This collective power of fear became a living entity, a demon! It was called the King of Fear! And for its very first act, the King of Fear took down each of these terrible people! They all died on Halloween!"

"And since then, their spirits had inhabited these special objects! When the sun sets on Halloween, anyone who dares to touch them will awaken their ghosts, and summon the King of Fear!"

By now, all eight companions had clung to each other, only seeing how silly this looked when the story was over. Mickey straightened his hat, pretending he hadn't been as afraid as everyone else. "… Then what happens?"

Mister Pumpkin cut out the dramatics and merely shrugged. "No one knows. There's never been someone foolish enough to try it out."

Everyone in the gang let out a sigh of immense relief, except for Donald, who felt it had been plenty of build-up without any payoff. Mickey began to laugh, his entire body shaking with gratitude that the whole thing had a 'happy' ending, or at the very least not a gruesome one. "Boy, that was a fun ride! I can't wait ta tell everyone else these stories! I bet Pooch shivers his stitches off! Which, ah, reminds me…" Far behind the tomb were clean wide windows, and night had begun to take over the land. "It's time ta welcome everyone! Let's go wish 'em a Happy Halloween!"

Mickey took the lead, keen to get the celebrations rolling. His friends all followed, talking excitedly about the festivities, all of them collectively comforted that the scary stories were over. Donald lagged behind, glancing back at the tomb before trying to catch up. All of those tales, and not even a single 'boo'? What kind of Halloween treat was that? Obviously there were no such things as curses, but couldn't they pretend something terrible would happen?

Donald's temper flickered. Maybe he should let things be. Everyone else appeared to be satisfied, so he decided that he wouldn't try and 'help' make this a better party. As long as no one got him angry again, he told himself, he wouldn't return the favor.

* * *

><p><em>Ladies and gentlemen,<em>

_Boys and girls,_

_Welcome to a very mysterious masquerade…_

_You're invited…_

_You're invited…_

_You're invited…_

Mickey took his place at the top of the stairs, and by now the ballroom was filled with costumed guests of every age and species. Minnie could guess who many of them were, judging by body shape, and as she watched Mickey officially announce the party to begin, she admitted to herself that there was a reason he hosted the House of Mouse – people were drawn to him. He was born to lead, to be in the spotlight, and even though he was introducing Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd, it was he that everyone was looking at. She could even hear it in the applause, after Mickey wished everyone a Happy Halloween – they were applauding for him, not for the hosts of honor, nor even for the holiday itself.

As they all walked down the stairs to join the party, Mickey took Minnie's hand without giving it a thought, and Minnie was resigned to admit that Daisy was right. The sun would set, winter would come after fall, and Mickey and Minnie would be together again. No matter what fights there were between them, theirs was a relationship that could not be forced apart long. The party was going off without a hitch, and it would be something to talk about for ages. Perhaps she could forgive his transgression this once. Surely he cared for her brains as much as her beauty.

Similar thoughts went through Mickey's head, praising Minnie's cleverness about this whole masquerade, and mentally confessing that she was the brains of the couple. Besides, holidays weren't a time for fights. They could always talk about this once the shenanigans were over, but for now they should enjoy this break from every-day life. "Hey, Minnie." He tugged on both of her hands, leading her to the dance floor. "May I have this dance?"

How could she say no to that? A curly smile came across her lips. "Of course."

_While the world is cloaked in darkness,_

_There's a wonderful after…_

_Beast and beauty joins together,_

_Sensing magic in the air!_

Elsewhere, Goofy was hiding behind one of the banners – as well as a lanky, tall dog could expect to be hidden. While Mickey and Minnie had inevitably made up, he'd accidentally locked eyes with a female – he believed it to be one of the newcomers from that superhero movie, something about a large hero and the number six – and shyness had come over him so incredibly that he'd ducked for the closest place to hide. He nervously peeked out, envying Mickey and Minnie as they so easily graced the dance floor, along with all the other sweet couples. They were good looking folks with good balance. He was a not-so-good looking fellow with not-so-good balance.

Boy, was he lonely.

He lacked the nerve to hold solid eye contact with any lovely girl, so he decided he stay in place for the rest of the night. Maybe he could have fun like this. You couldn't be sure unless you tried. It had to be better than making an embarrassment of himself in front of those nice girls. But the introspective on his self-doubt was disturbed by a solid poke to his side, making him yelp in fright – "Yeow! It's the King of Fear!" – and causing him to flail so wildly that he tangled himself up in the banner. With his limbs askew, he now saw that who had attacked him was not the King of Fear, but the Queen of Busybodies, Daisy Duck. She took a moment to wonder if that was a new world record in fastest entanglement.

"Don't tell me you're going to spend all night in this spot!" She asked, moving to help free him. "It's a party! Go and mingle! Max needs a new mommy!"

Goofy rubbed his shoulders once he was liberated, choosing to ignore that last remark. "Aw, it ain't that easy fer a fella like me, Daisy! None of them girls wants ta dance with a goof like me! I ain't confident like Mickey, and even Donald's braver than I am!"

"You're over-thinking things." Which Daisy thought was an accomplishment, given who she was talking to. "Just start a conversation! Look, all the new girls are together by the punch bowl." She pointed towards the long table that held dozens and dozens of different candy treats. As she indicated, the ladies of Big Hero Six and Frozen were making idle chatter, Elsa in particular enjoying what was now a punch-sicle. "Go welcome them! You're a major celebrity compared to them! Go, go, go!" Much like when she had shoved Minnie earlier in the day, now she was doing the same thing to Goofy, determined to have her way.

"B-B-But what if I… say somethin' dumb?" Goofy squeaked, not having the strength to defy Daisy's wishes.

"You're Goofy, that's a given!" Daisy snapped, ready to give him one final push. "Look, if I see you being miserable in that corner, I won't have fun, and I'm not going to let you ruin this party for me! Now! Go! Mingle!"

With that last hard thrust, Goofy stumbled over to the ladies, managing to grab their attention all at once. He stood up straight, suddenly besieged by four pairs of pretty eyes blinking at him. He was tempted to look behind him and ask Daisy for help, but he could barely move his neck. After an awkward silence that could have killed a lesser man, Goofy held up a hand, wiggling his fingers in an attempt of greeting. "… Hullo."

The tallest of the group, a blonde with wide glasses, perked up, waving her punch glass as recognition came to him. "Hey, you're Goofy, right?" She didn't give him time to answer, suddenly speaking quickly. "Oh, it is, how cool! So cool! My name's Honey Lemon, this is Gogo Tagamo, Princess Anna, and Queen Elsa. I was just about to ask how Elsa's subzero temperatures affect typical hydration around her."

"Please don't say any 'cool' puns." Gogo added drolly. "I've heard enough for one lifetime."

"Aw, I know better jokes anyway!" Goofy replied with a burst of inspiration. "How come Cinder-elly ain't on a soccer team?"

The girls looked at each other, at a loss for an answer. Anna took the initiative, curiosity always being her forte. "I have no idea. Why isn't she on a soccer team?"

Goofy grinned, and he spread out his hands, hoping the joke would land. "Cause she always runs away from the ball!"

No sweet music could he have heard, than the eruptive laughter that came out of his little crowd. Honey was doubled over, clutching her stomach as she convulsed. Gogo had her palm covering her mouth, eyes glancing away as if the joke wasn't affecting her at all, but her puffy cheeks and quaking body gave her away. Anna and Elsa had to lean on each other for support, although Elsa's laughter was considerably quieter and more refined than her little sister's. Goofy had to laugh at his own joke as well, his shyness breaking up with each 'ha' he heard. Daisy was right, this could be easy if he tried less.

When Anna caught her breath, she began to bounce on her heels. "Do you know another? You have to know another!"

"I got tons of 'em!" Goofy got himself ready for the next round, but as he told them what Ariel loved to put on toast – Mermalade – he'd backed up against the table, using it as a support system whenever his laughter made him lose the ability to stand. Just as he was about to reveal the answer to the question to why Peter Pan flies – he never lands – his hands slid on the tablecloth, and his body went backwards, slamming into the table, breaking the table in half, causing the punch bowl to flip, and as he sat down, cookies and cakes now slid and splattered onto his outfit, and for the finale, the punch bowl landed on his head, splashing him in red.

Goofy was temporarily blinded, but he assumed the girls were looking at him as if he was the biggest fool to have ever graced their presence. Instead of making an effort to recover the conversation, Goofy clicked his tongue. "Well… iff'n you excuse me, I think I'll just hide under this table all night. Goodnight." As a result, he didn't see that all four women had started to offer their hands to help him get back up.

_In the shadows of disguises,_

_Hearts are bolder, eyes are bright…_

_Truth is sealed beneath the costumes,_

_All is mystery tonight!_

But perhaps he still wouldn't have noticed them, as a loud "WAUUUUUUGH" roared into their area. The broken table wasn't stopping the full-blown chase of Donald Duck and the chipmunks, as all three of them ran, stepping in the remains of the candy and sweets that hadn't gone through Goofy's clumsiness. "I was going to eat that cookie!" Donald hollered, his fingers out as far as he could make them. "And you both knew it!"

"It was just a coincidence!" Chip answered, the two of them always a good distance from Donald's reach.

"And a really delicious one!" Dale managed a magnificent backflip over a gingerbread house resembling a gravestone – at least it did, until Donald hopped on it up and down in his fury, realizing that once again he wouldn't be able to catch them.

"Whyyyy you rotten little…" Donald swung his fists around, his boiling point reached. Those cretins would pay for this! If he couldn't catch them and teach them a lesson, then… then maybe…

All at once, his anger evaporated. He slowly turned his head back, seeing the masks waiting at the bottom of the stairs. If anger wouldn't give those chipmunks a reason to behave, then fear would be an even better teacher. Grinning maliciously, he sped off of the table, only screeching to a halt in front of the cursed display. Not that he believed it was cursed – of course not, such things weren't real – but he knew Chip and Dale had been as frightened as everyone else during that story. Oooh, he'd give them a real fright now!

He pushed the largest of the masks aside in order to grab the tallest spear, and the mask collapsed onto the floor with a quiet thud. As he pulled the targeted spear back, he planned. He'd sneak up on the chipmunks, maybe give them a good poke, pretend he was possessed by that silly King of Fear, and they'd be so scared they'd never touch Donald's sweets again! This was perfect!

"Donald! What do you think you're doing!"

"… Aw, nuts." Donald closed his eyes, but there was no denying that at his girlfriend was at his side, giving him a lecturing glare. "… It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you just dismantled the display in order to play around with it!"

"… Then it's exactly what it looks like."

"Donald Fauntleroy Duck!" Daisy now leaned over him, the use of his middle name always meaning serious business. "Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd went through all this trouble to give us a nice party, and these gifts, and you show your appreciation by putting a curse on all of us?!"

Donald had started to agree with her, that in a certain light this was a fairly awful thing to do, but when she mentioned the curse, all pity paused. "Daisy, there are no such things as curses! It's just a stick!"

"You put that thing back where it came from or so help me…" She let the end of that sentence hang, and it succeeded in worrying Donald so much that he decided his revenge could be put on hold.

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine…" Donald grumbled, intending to put the spear back exactly righty. Except he soon noticed a problem – he couldn't let it go. He blinked hard, and then moved his arms around. His fingers wouldn't budge. It was if they weren't connected to his brain at all. His stomach began to drop, and he made an attempt to throw the spear away, but his fingers still wouldn't release it. "… Uh… D-Daisy…"

Daisy hadn't been watching his struggle, eyes momentarily on the dance floor. "Good, it doesn't look like anyone's noticed what you did. Once you put it back, you can treat me to a nice dance."

"D-D-D-Daisy…" Donald stammered with shivering spit. "I… I can't get this off.""

Daisy whipped her head around. "Donald! You are acting like such a child! Let go already!" She grabbed the spear, and tried to yank it out of his hands, but it refused to budge. "Donald! Let! Go!"

"I'm TELLING you, I CAN'T!" Donald was close to screaming, now trying to use his foot to pry himself free but even that wouldn't work. "My hands won't listen to me!" The couple worked together, pulling, shoving, tugging, and all they got was exhausted. But on their tenth attempt, a shadow had landed upon them, and they both reluctantly began to turn their heads.

"… Donald. Didn't you knock that mask down?"

"A-huh."

"And it's standing up now, isn't it."

"A-huh."

Yes it was, looming over them at an impossible angle, and the carved red eyes had started to glow like a freshly lit candle. Before, the lifeless mask's expression was one of cruel anger. Now the mouth had moved, and it was grinning.

_You're invited to a masquerade,_

_One night only, let yourself escape!_

_Make your way as black cats serenade,_

_You're invited to a Mysterious Masquerade!_

Moments ago, Chip and Dale were finishing the cookie between them, currently using the apple-bobbing bucket as a hot tub. "Y'know," Dale said after rubbing his dirty mouth clean with the back of his arm. "I think we've played around with Donald enough for one night."

"Me too, me too." Dale agreed. "I don't think he's having as much fun as we are."

Moments ago, Goofy still hadn't emerged from his not-really-hiding place under the broken table, lamenting his lack of flirting finesse. He hugged his knees, wondering how long he could stay under there. He'd give anything for the ability to talk to a girl normally, even for just a moment. He sighed, squeezing his wet hat so he could fill an empty punch cup.

Moments ago, Mickey and Minnie were lost in each other's eyes, enjoying the slow dancing and the music around them. Minnie had decided one and for all to get the problem out in the open, so they could end it, and move on with their lives. "Mickey… can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Mickey chirped.

"… You think I'm more than just a pretty face, don't you?"

Mickey stopped dancing, as the nature of such a question threw him off completely. "O-of course! I mean, well, of course you're pretty, but, well, ya got more than that…"

"But you want me around the club for more than just how I look, right?" Minnie gestured to herself, weaving around the issue. "You trust me? Because you know I trust you more than anyone in the whole wide world…"

_You're invited…_

_You're invited…_

_You're invited…_

_You're invited…_

Before Mickey could answer, before Goofy could enjoy his drink, before Chip and Dale could promise to behave better, two screams of sheer panic reached all throughout the ballroom. Now everyone was looking at Donald and Daisy, who had begun to back up from the moving mask – the MOVING mask?!

_You're invited to a masquerade,_

_One night only, let yourself escape!_

_Make your way as black cats serenade,_

_You're invited to a Mysterious Masquerade!_

A sickening, crunching noise emerged from the mask – and the two other masks began to make the same sound. The first mask shook, and then from the back, an ashen colored flesh arm began to writhe out. It had a bracelet of leaves around the wrist, and broken, jagged, blackened nails emerging from the scarred hand. Then a second arm appeared – then a leg, with the same inhuman qualities of nails and skin, slamming down onto the floor, and another leg – and then the other masks began to grow out the same limbs, quivering with bloodlust, taking hard heavy step towards the ducks.

_Faces are hidden from view,_

_Strangers revel and make believe!_

_Deep purple clouds mask the mood,_

_On this glorious Halloween!_

"What did you doooo?!" Daisy screeched, clinging to Donald so tightly she almost choked the air out of him. Donald didn't have an answer for her, trying to back up as much as he could. Everyone watching was so stunned by what was going on that they could barely process it. All they did for now was watching as the ducks scrambled backwards, and the masks took lumbering steps forward. There were only two spears left, and the two masks at the side took them into their warped hands, taking aim.

Donald aimed his own spear back at them, getting in front of Daisy while they both still moved away. "G-G-Go away! Go away! There's no such things as curses! I-I just wanted to scare Chip and Dale!"

_FACES ARE HIDDEN FROM VIEW!_

_STRANGERS REVEL AND MAKE BELIEVE!_

_DEEP PURPLE CLOUDS MASK THE MOOD!_

_ON THIS GLORIOUS HALLOWEEEEN!_

As Daisy took one more step back, her right foot sunk into the floor, and with tears in her eyes, she forced herself to look down – no, it wasn't fear making her imagination run into overdrive – the floor was sinking below them! A slamming sound resounded underneath their feet, and the floor beneath Donald and Daisy vanished. As the two began to fall down into an unknown abyss, Mickey snapped out of his shock, and ran for his friends, arm outstretched. He yelled their names, desperate to grab them, save them, but it was too late. The floor sealed up, silencing their screams, and now there was no proof they had ever stood there in the first place.

Mickey stomped hard on the same place, shouting. "H-Hey! Give 'em back! W-Where are they?!" Harsh foot-stomps answered him – the masks were still there, still coming forward, and with the ducks gone, they needed a new target.

The clock struck midnight.

_You're invited to a masquerade,_

_One night only, let yourself escape!_

_Make your way as black cats serenade,_

_You're invited to a Mysterious Masquerade!_

_Masquerade!_

_MASQUERAAADE!_


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe this was a bad dream. A nightmare, it could definitely be a nightmare. Any moment now, Pluto would lick Mickey's face, causing him to wake up. Then he could spend the day getting ready for the party, and trying to think of the best way to ask Minnie about why she invited Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd without asking him about it. They'd settle the argument, dance romantically under candlelight, and then find a private place to kiss and cuddle and enjoy Halloween as a couple could.

Yet for all the pinches Mickey gave to his arm, the night stayed the same, and nothing changed. Donald and Daisy were gone to who knows where, and the masks that had once been eerie displays given by slightly-eerie people were now alive and hungry. He was almost frozen solid in his fear, until one of the masked demons lunged at him, intending to skewer him like a shish kabob – Mickey yelped and high-tailed it out of there, his cape managing to escape being pinned down by perhaps a millisecond. As people around him screamed in terror, he made a straight line for Mister Pumpkin, jumping into his arms and grabbing him by the chest, shaking him over and over. "Where's Donald?! Where's Daisy?! Whaddya we do, whaddya we do?!"

"Th-there's nothing we can do!" Mister Pumpkin managed to pry Mickey off with both of his hands. "The King of Fear has awoken!"

As if summoned by dramatic timing and the namesake, hideous laughter began to boast from the ceiling. The chandelier's candles blew out by a wind that wasn't there before, and the smoke that rose from their deaths formed two pairs of long, sharp eyes that mercilessly mocked the crowd below. It was even possible to see throbbing veins within the eyeballs, and the eyes rolled over everyone, surveying the audience.

"**Well, well, well…"** The voice boomed, a dark and awful thing, its voice drilling into people's spines and turning their blood to ice. "**What a unique looking meal I have been offered… Yes, there's already so much delicious fear… I hardly know where to start. Perhaps I should take it slow, and enjoy every last morsel of your fear**…"

"NOOOOOOOPE!" A feminine voice mooed out, and Clarabelle Cow, who had been about to suggest to Horace Horsecollar that he man up and ask her to dance already, stomped forward. "I like a good joke as much as the next lady, but this is too much! You don't fool me for one second, mister! It's all smoke and mirrors! And I bet Donald and Daisy are having a good laugh somewhere! I'll tell you what!" She then marched towards the masked men, with the courage or madness of a dozen people, ignoring Horace trying to grab her back. "I bet Donald's little nephews are behind here! Game's over, boys, you've had enough fun!"

The masks had been patiently waiting for her arrival, and when she was close enough, the leader snatched her arm, digging his nails into her flesh. Clarabelle was about to admonish who she was assumed was Huey, when she doubled over, clutching her stomach in pain. She opened her mouth, but no more words could come out. She buried her face in her hands, and once again the entire party felt all they could do was watch as their stomachs churned and turned. The same ugly nails that the masks had grown out now began to grow out of her hand, and her clothes melted, turning green, shredded and tribal, and gruesome cracking noises popped around her face –

This was all Horace could stand before he shouted out – "You let her go!" – and charged forward, intending to tackle down the foe that held his lady love. Other heroic party guests were ready to do the same, until Horace was tackled down instead by a mask, and as it held his face in its claws, the same awful transformation began to overcome him as well. Within agonizing seconds, both the cow and the horse were becoming masked devils, losing their body and thought. When they stood up, they hunched over, glowering at the other guests, ready to spread the virus along.

"**Don't we have anymore brave heroes ready to sacrifice themselves?" **The voice laughed, wonderfully amused by the failed attempts to stop his minions. "**Try as you might, once they're mine, you can never have them again… They will now serve in my kingdom forever!"**

Mickey had gathered most of his wits now, and Minnie, Pluto, Chip, Dale, and Goofy had gathered behind him, depending on him to save the day, as he always did. Mickey was shaking in his boots, yet he still made his voice solid as he pointed an accusing finger at the eyes of dread. "And who are you supposed to be? I know for sure we didn't invite you, you… coughin' hazard!" he probably would have thought of something cleverer if he wasn't overcome by the urge to hide under his bed.

The eyes laughed all over again, shaking and lolling back and forth over the chandelier. **"I can see why it's not called the House of Brains… I am the King of Fear, you empty-headed cretins! I am every nightmare you've ever dreamt, I am every tingle in your bones, I am the master of your midnight! Now that I've been summoned, I can spread fear far and wide… but even I cannot accomplish this alone… ladies and gentlemen!"** The chandelier swung back and forth, causing the ceiling to shake and crack apart. **"I present to you, the new and improved Donald Duck… Tribal Leader!"**

The doors to the castle slammed shut, locks clicking in place, and the same gray smoke that dominated the ceiling now emerged from the floor in front of the door. Two arms coated in feathers began to crawl out of the floor, and Donald had indeed returned – but it was not the Donald everyone knew and loved. His nails had also grown out, and so had the teeth in his beak, now elongated fangs coated in spit. His face was splattered with war paint, his masquerade clothes now made of straw and sticks, and atop his head a pair of horns jutted out of an orange mess of hair. Animal growls vibrated from his mouth, and as he lurched forward, everyone in the vicinity felt an urge to step back. The larger group of masks all slammed their hands on the floor, greeting their leader.

"D-Donald?" Goofy was the one to try out calling for his goody buddy, despite said good buddy looking ready to swallow him whole. "Hey, pal, you don't look so good…"

Donald wobbled, and then began to run on all fours, beak snapping open and shut in a wild frenzy. He was bowling straight for his former friends, and they had the good sense not to try talking him out of it. Instead, they bolted, and the entire party burst into similar panicked runs. Screams and steps mixed together, but no matter how many desperate souls tried to fix the door, it wouldn't budge, and instead they became the next victim of the masks, crying out in agony. Donald himself had snatched a prince – once a Beast, now a victim – by the leg, and as he sunk his teeth into the poor man's leg, another transformation began.

"Donald, knock it off!" Goofy kept trying to call out for his companion, despite being literally dragged by Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd in the other direction. "That ain't nice at all! C'mon, Donald, quit it!"

Mickey looked around, trying to form a quick plan, and he grabbed Minnie's hand, dashing for the stairs. "Everyone, get to the stairs! We can lock ourselves up in the wings! Hurry!" The partygoers that could hear him over the yells of their fallen friends scrambled to follow his directions, clamoring over the steps and holding into those they loved dearly. Donald and his followers didn't chase after them right away – there were still so many guests who were too slow to catch up to Mickey, and it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to turn around and save them, even though he didn't have a clue how to do it. If he could just get somewhere safe, somewhere he could stop and think, he could come up with a plan, he could save them, he always did, always would –

"**Bored of them already?**" The King of Fear's voice followed them, even when left behind, as if he was hiding behind all of their ears, waiting for the right moment to send their hearts into overdrive. "**I can solve that problem… Why don't we say hello to some old friends? They're just dying to meet you!"**

Mickey didn't understand what that threat meant until they'd gotten to the top of the stairs, and when it hit, it hit hard. "Th-the dragon! I forgot all about it!"

On command, the bejeweled dragon spun its head around, eyes glittering to life, the roar coming from its throat sounding raw and metallic. It stomped forward on all of its bright legs, causing cracks in the marble floor. Its weight made its slow, but in the midst of another terrifying creature ready to attack them, the party guests weren't feeling so fast. It bucked towards the staircase, managing to ensnare his first victim with its mighty jaws – the duck known as Ludwig Von Drake would soon be known as Ludwig Von Dragon, as his feathers began to crystallize, his spine arching in a new direction for his glistening skin. But because this transformation was so much slower and heavier than the last, a whirl of courage surfed through Mickey – he ran towards the dragon's tail, grabbing hold and yanking hard.

"L-Leggo, you big hunk of junk!" Mickey hollered, trying to tug as fiercely as his little body would allow. "Leave my friends alone! I'm tellin ya, leave my friends alone!"

Pluto bit onto Mickey's ankle, not to harm his master, but to join in the effort of tugging and pulling. Yet even with the addition of Goofy and Minnie, the dragon wouldn't budge until Ludwig was now another dragon ready for the hunt, claws scraping for the next victim.

"**Do you really think you can give orders around here?" **The King of Fear's voice continued to follow, and as Mickey dared to look up, he saw that the smoky eyes had followed them, rolling along the ceiling like simple wheels. **"I know someone who is much better at telling people what to do… let's bring back Daisy, better than ever… as your Princess!"**

"Awwww no." Goofy's voice was barely above a whisper, having a fairly good guess what was to happen enough, a large piece of floor vanished into sheer nothingness, and they heard cackling laughter before they saw her rise from the depths. A gold headdress rested heavily on her head, and she was draped in long green tapestry that formed oval shapes underneath her arms, as if scales were hanging off her body. Her entire body appeared to sag with the heaviness of the gold on her body, and her now glittering red eyes, took delight in the shock of those around her. She laughed again, her scales reflecting everyone's horrified faces.

"I know, aren't I amazing?' She crooned, and everyone could hear that even her voice had changed, carrying an ethereal tone like ringing bells, echoing back in her throat, as if two people were speaking at the same time. "Yes, take it all in… and if you behave nicely, I'll make you into my personal servants. You can form a line right in front of me for autographs." The original dragon and the transformed one marched under her hands, eager for strokes behind their rough ears.

"D-Daisy!" Minnie momentarily felt relief, since maybe if Daisy was able to talk, maybe she wasn't as trapped as Donald was. "Don't you recognize us? We're your friends! You… you wanted to help us get along, and make sure everyone had fun!"

"Yeah-huh!" Goofy joined in, hands together in a pleading gesture. "The Daisy we know is a real nice lady! Even when she was bein' bossy, she did it with real good intentions! C'mon, snap out of it! Then we can save Donald!"

Other partygoers joined in on the begging – Donald and Daisy were historic and beloved figures of the House – but Daisy's new impatience was worn out. "ENOUGH!" She stamped hard with her bejeweled shoes, causing even deeper cracks, making Mickey think perhaps the entire floor would crumble underneath them at this rate. "How dare you talk about anyone else besides me? I'm the most important person you'll ever meet! This vessel is mine, and I'm never letting you have her! She's mine, mine, mine, MINE!" With that last screech of selfishness, her dragons were called to attention, and they shot themselves into the crowd, clawing and biting to transform others.

Mickey managed to save his sleeve from a bite, and scooped Minnie up into his arms, not daring to take any other chances. "Everyone, split up into the wings! Lock the doors behind ya! Hurry!" He sped for the east wing, and as he heard people crying out behind him, he could only hope that more people had made it into the west wing than had been swallowed up by the spell. But he could also hear a dragon – the original? Newly made? It was getting far too chaotic to know anymore – was coming up behind them, now he could also hear Donald's howls into the mix! He and his masks were climbing up the stairs! At this rate, they'd be outnumbered!

Each entrance of the wings had two sets of doors, requiring double locks. Once after the door's edge, Mickey thrust Minnie into Mister Pumpkin's arms, and whirled around to kick the doors shut. Hard forces slammed into the door as Mickey fumbled to lock it – and then sharp nails struck through the wooden door, giving Mickey's hat a noticeable hole. Mickey felt his legs turn into jelly, and he waved to his remaining allies. "G-Get somethin' ta block the door! Anythin'!"

Cinderella's castle was full of expensive and memorial furniture, and Mickey made a mental note to himself to personally apologize to both the princess and the prince for all the damage this party was causing. A hasty barricade was thrown together with old chairs, a dining room table, a cabinet for clothes, a display case for fancy silverware, and a fire poker to stick into the locks. Only then did the pounding from the other side seem to dull. Mickey sat on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Once he had control of his lungs, he looked around to see who had made it with him.

Minnie was wiping her eyes, trying to stop crying, and Pluto was licking her cheek in his small attempt to help. Mister Pumpkin was helping Missus Gourd to her feet, as she'd tripped in the frenzy to block the doors. A few animals sidekicks were smoothing down their fur, about three princesses were consoling each other, Pete was trying to open a locked window, Tinkerbelle was seeing if she could make a good hiding place out of a tossed aside shoe, but Mickey stopped counting when he suddenly heard Goofy wail.

"W-where's Chip and Dale?" Goofy was turning over the carpets and the curtains, getting more and more upset with every lack of a clue. "They were with me when we were runnin'! W-w-what if the King of Fear got 'em…?"

Similar expressions of anguish washed over the survivors, but Mickey stepped up, taking Minnie's hands into his own. "… We gotta hope for the best. We gotta believe they made it… I mean, gosh, those fellas are small enough ta play tricks on all of us, and they never get caught." He helped Minnie rise to her feet, smiling at her all the while. "Those ghosts don't stand a chance against our chipmunks! Why, I bet they'll spend all night chasin' after Chip and Dale, and never able to get a single hair! I know it!"

Minnie nodded slowly, her ability to speak not having returned yet. How could he be so confident when all these horrible things had happened? The petty argument between them seemed like a lifetime ago. She didn't care if he only liked her looks – as long as they made out of this castle, he could think anything he wanted about her. She leaned onto his chest, accepting his tight hug. "B-But… what do we do now? We… we can't stay here this whole time. We need to save everyone."

Mickey stroked the back of Minnie's head, looking up at Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd. "What about you two? Don't you guys have any ideas? Every bad guy can be stopped somehow!"

Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd looked at each other, shrugged, and then held each other's hands, hanging their heads to the side in misery. "Would that we could help you, Mickey." Mister Pumpkin lamented. "But no one has ever been able to defeat the King of Fear before. He thrives on fear… the more fear you feel, the more powerful he and his minions become. And look around you!" he waved a flat hand to the animals, the princesses, the fat cat, the fairy, the others, "Do you see a single face not full of fear? This is Halloween! Fear us our worst enemy, and it's winning!"

Mickey instinctively responded "I ain't afraid!" but one look from Minnie blew that obvious lie right out of the water. "… All right, I'm a… a little scared. But that doesn't mean we can just give up! We can't let our fear take over our heads, or we'll never be able ta think straight! It's like… like…" His eyes widened – "Hey, Tink!" He remembered, and the fairy stuck her head out of the shoe, wondering why she was being called. "You all know Tinkerbelle! With her pixie dust, you fly when yer happy… that's what we have to do here! We gotta think about happy things, then we can calm down, and think of a plan!" He looked from person to person, trying to encourage them. "Gosh, we've all been through tougher times than this! Now, everyone, take a big, deep breath… and think of happy things!"

Save for Pete, since he was Pete, everyone welcomed the idea, and collectively breath was held, and collectively good thoughts were had. Princess Anna thought of warm chocolate waiting downstairs on the banquet table – Abu thought of taking a ride on his pal Carpet – Tinkerbelle thought of her friends down at Pixie Hollow – Pete thought of how much money he'd make selling his rights to this story – Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd thought of what they'd do after the party – Minnie thought of herself and Mickey nestled up on her couch, watching B Horror movies as they used to do late on Halloween – Mickey thought of all his friends safe and well and celebrating – Goofy thought…

… Goofy was having trouble coming up with a happy thought. Every time he tried to think of something happy, his mind would loop back to Donald and Daisy, to the lost Chip and Dale, and to the King of Fear, perhaps looming behind the door. Which, come to think of it, gave Goofy pause. Why was something as powerful as a being made entirely out of fear being stopped by a door? As far as Goofy had seen, the apparition was made out of smog and smoke, so couldn't it have slipped under a crack? Or like a ghost, gone through the walls? In fact, if you added up a lot of what had happened, very few things about this evening made sense. He was tempted to tell his friends about his musings, but he doubted his words would be of any worth. He was a silly goof, maybe he was just being foolish about this whole thing. His friends were much smarter than he was, so obviously they should have come up with these questions. Still…

He scratched his noggin, 'hmmm'ing out loud. He leaned on the nearest wall, tilting his head this way and that, until his head bonked into something. He fumbled, adjusting his hat – "Sorry, miss!" then resumed his thinking. After a moment, he realized the woman he'd bumped into hadn't said anything. Then he realized she couldn't have said anything because she was a wooden figurehead.

No matter how happy your thoughts are, they can and will be destroyed when you hear someone screaming at the top of their lungs. Mickey almost jumped out of his shoes when he saw that his best pal Goofy was in the clutches of the wooden figurehead – she had reached out and grabbed him! Mickey ran forward, hoping that for once he wouldn't be too late – the figurehead had started to pull Goofy backwards, melting into the wall. "Let him go!" Mickey managed to grab Goofy by the feet, which wasn't easy as Goofy was kicking and flailing in panic.

"Help me, Mickey!" Goofy cried out, desperately trying to push the woman's drenched fingers off of his chest. "I don't wanna be a ghost!"

"Hang on, Goofy!" Mickey was determined not to lose Goofy, but with a dreadful 'pop', he fell backwards, Goofy's shoes in his hands. Goofy let out his classic holler, and the wall appeared to ripple, leaving no sign either figure had ever been there before.

Mickey stared at the empty wall, lips trembling, and then in rage, he stood up to throw the shoes at the wall, fists clenched. "This ain't fair! He didn't mean ta touch it, and you know it, ya… ya big bag of gas! Why don't you show yerself, you cowardly king! Ya ailing apparition, ya gangly ghost, ya mangy monster…" Mickey spit out more pathetic insults, ignoring Minnie's pleas for him to calm down. Instead he kicked the wall, then pounded on it with his fists, as if he could break it and find his friend underneath.

"**You called**?" the same bellowing voice rocked through the hallway, and Minnie made a straight dive for Mickey's arms, shrieking. "**My apologies… I was distracted by your funny friends next door. It didn't take long for them to join my army of frights. But don't worry; now I have all the time in the world to spend with you!"**

"This isn't funny!" Mickey growled, holding Minnie as tightly as his arms could. "We will find a way to stop you! Now give Goofy back to us, right this instant! I mean it!"

"**I suppose I could…"** Smoke began to filter in under the door, slowly making the form of lazy eyes appear. "**But he would be so lonely on this side. I think he could use some companions. You know, not every mermaid is little**…"

A feminine scream rose up, and for half a second Mickey thought somehow he had lost the lady love in his arms, so he held her tightly enough that breathing became difficult. But the victim wasn't Minnie, but another princess, the darling Snow White, was being grasped by green hands that had slimed out of the wall. She who had been known for skin as white as snow began to find her skin turning as green as swamp water, her fingers and toes becoming webbed, and dark circles underneath her pretty eyes – now fish eyes! Her hair was no longer famous black, but the color of rotten apples, loosely hanging down like seaweed. Her skin welled and puffed up, bloating sickly pale as water continuously dripped from every pore of her body. Jagged teeth stuck out of her one red lips, and she made a hideous slurping noise that signaled it was time to feed.

Had Minnie not been in Mickey's clutches, she was sure she would have fainted twice over by now. The monstrosity that was no longer a princess sloshed in her steps, allowing more slimy sisters to emerge from the wall, surveying the prey trapped in the wing. The King of Fear laughed as the others scrambled to get away from the disgusting damsels. "**Now that we have our leading ladies, I can show you what's become of your goofy-looking friend… now the Pirate Captain**!"

On cue, the wall rippled one more time, and while this looked like Goofy, it did not walk like Goofy, taking slow, confident steps forward, his hands at his side. His blood red jacket was held together by rusty belts and decaying thread, and the skull and crossbones atop his hat looked as if they could be made from a real skeleton. Seaweed hung off of his hat and shoulders, and his shoes and pants sagged with each solitary step, as if they'd been held underwater for endless decades .His eyes blazed red – the same as Donald and Daisy, but where Donald looked psychotic and Daisy cruel, his appearance was one of boredom. As he opened his mouth to speak, even his breath smelled like drowned bodies on the moor. "… I hope those two fools haven't taken all the princesses for themselves." His homely drawl was nowhere to be found, as he was now speaking with precision. "I didn't wait all this time just to get a small serving of brides… this'll have to do for now." He clicked his tongue, taking his eyes across the hallway, and then made a ho-hum sigh. "Yes, you'll be fine for me."

It was Princess Anna who'd caught his dreadful attention, and he grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her into his chest. She gasped at the strength of his hand, and then pounded on his chest, demanding her freedom. "S-Stop it! No! W-why can't we go back to sharing jokes a-and…" Anything else was lost as the spell took her over, her braided hair twirling green and mushy, her knees buckling as she turned from woman into fish freak. Goofy's expression never changed, save for a steady blink that showed perhaps the whole process was boring.

"Goofy, cut that out!" Mickey put Minnie behind him, and saw no choice but to give his good friend a kick to the shin. "Let her go! You'd never hurt a girl, you can barely speak to one!"

Goofy didn't even flinch, instead dawdling to look at who had dared to assault him. "… I really couldn't care less about who this body belong to. And since you're a guy… I really, really don't care." He shrugged, too lazy to think of better words. He then lifted his foot, and kicked Mickey hard in the stomach, causing him to hit the wall with a heavy 'thud'.

"Mickeeey!" Minnie was in tears by now, falling to her knees at Mickey's side. "Are you all right?!"

Mickey couldn't reply – Goofy wasn't a weak fellow normally, but that kick had the power of a solid brick. He held his stomach in pain, his vision swimming. As for Goofy, he'd taken notice of Minnie's care, and his eyebrows raised, a new target in sight. "Hmmm…" Again, he clicked his tongue, and then lightly shoved the newly demonized Anna to the side. "She's a pretty one. Aye, that'd be a fine bride for me…"

Mickey's eyes flew open as he automatically understood what that statement meant. "Oh no you don't!" Trifle things like pain and fear were easily put aside when his lady love was a target. He sprung to his feet, and found a candlestick holder that had long since lost its flame. It wasn't much of a weapon, but it would have to do. He swung it in front of him, keeping Minnie safely behind him. "Even if you've got my friend's body doin' the work for you, there's no way I'm lettin' you get near Minnie! Now back off!"

Goofy let out a long, drawn out sigh. "It's always something… Very well." Attached to his soaking belt was a scabbard, and he wrapped his fingers around the edge of a blade that unfortunately hadn't aged like the rest of his outfit. He held out the sharp weapon, lips momentarily curled up into a harsh smirk. "You're not the first man I've had to get out of my way… but you sure are the smallest." He then jabbed forward, and Mickey struggled to block the blow with the candle holder, though he had no time to thank his good fortune. Goofy was already striking again, and again, and again – Mickey managed to block each blow, and he quickly moved around, trying to get the fight away from Minnie's range. But he could hear the snarls of the goblin girls – they took this fight as a sign it was time to attack! They chased after the remaining survivors, and Mickey could see Minnie frozen in place, terrified, not knowing what to do – Pluto was in front of her, taking his master's place and trying to bark away the frights. Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd were holding each other, although for a moment it appeared as if they were only observing, not held rigid by terror.

Suddenly the fight between pirate and pipsqueak was interrupted by a hard shove - "Outta my way!" – and Mickey could see Pete going as fast as his extra weight would allow, going right back to the barricade and taking it down, piece by piece.

"What are you doing?!" Minnie yelled, hugging Pluto the protector.

"I'm gettin' outta here!" Pete snapped, ripping and tearing apart the furniture in order to get to the doors faster. "You heard that King of Fear guy, maybe they're all distracted too! And the goof's only after girls!" His girth provided strength, so he had the doors free in very little time, deciding he'd feel guilty about abandoning everyone after he was long gone. Maybe he'd send them get-well cards. The last obstacle in his way was the fire poker, but that was proving to be a challenge. He grabbed and tugged, trying to pretend he wasn't hearing the petrified people behind him being turned one by one. "Rotten little… whose idea was it to put this here?"

"YOURS!" Everyone collectively shouted.

"Oh, sure, blame me for everything." Pete grumbled, pulling and kicking at the fire poker. "I didn't invite these creeps! That's why those mice shouldn't be runnin' the club, I should! Everyone who agrees, raise their hands!"

That was when a bony blue hand passed through the solid door as if it wasn't there at all. The sleeve had a golden collar, with red running down where it came from.

"See, this guy gets it." Pete high-fived the floating apparition before understanding exactly what had happened. "… Ah, crud."

The hand that latched itself onto Pete's face, and for all of Pete's yelling, and for all the strength he had, he could not wretch it off. It sunk its fingers into his cheeks, and his black fur began to turn pale blue, and his eyes rolled back to sink into his large skull. His jaw stayed open, but no sound came out, not even a soft groan of pain. His arms cracked and swiveled, then turned up, reaching out for nothing and staying solidly still. As with every transformation, his outfit also changed, this time in red and gold, making solid stripes out of robes that hung off of every limb. A circle was made in front of his chest, holding a blackened Chinese symbol – Mulan would recognize the symbol, Gui, for Ghost, shortly before she became another seaweed maiden – and when the hand pulled back, Pete was allowed to turn around. He made large, wide steps, as if he couldn't turn around all at once, his bones not allowing it. The small head with a bead at the very top had paper dangling in front of Pete's face – the 'Gui' showed there as well.

You didn't have to be Basil of Bakerstreet to figure out what had happened down the other hallway. "The gong!" Mister Pumpkin declared, taking steps backwards with Missus Gourd. "Now we're up against four spirits! We don't stand a ghost of a chance!"

"**Allow me to correct you."** The King of Fear chuckled darkly, now his voice even louder than before, coming from every wall, every window, every tile in the ceiling and every thread of the carpet, as if he was everywhere and anywhere at once, and could never be avoided – as if by now he was the very castle itself. "**It's five spirits that now rule Halloween… but if you don't believe me, I'm always happy to prove you wrong! They used to be known as Chip and Dale… but their new title here are the Twin Zombies**!"

Blurry blue balls of light bounced out of the door, landing precisely on Pete's shoulders. They carried the same outfit that Pete held, but their faces were not covered, allowing everyone to see that their faces were decorated in elaborate make-up, as one would see performers don. But no one would want to see these performers, as the harsh white faces created an eerie glow about them, as if the chipmunks had passed from the world of the living. Around their eyes were lines of blue, red, gold, drawn out delicately like throbbing veins. Their eyes contained the same horrible red hue as their cohorts, and their once famous laughter now sounded like shaken dice in a crooked game. Their arms moved up and down mechanically, unable to bend naturally. They hopped up and down, making Pete start to lumber forward, guided by the puppet masters on his shoulders.

"You guys got a head-start, that's not fair!" Chip stated, and even though he was complaining, he was grinning – a closer look would reveal that his face wouldn't allow him to stop grinning. Their facial muscles had been solidified to stay in place, always cheerful, always laughing at others.

"I bet we can capture the most people!" Dale added, walking down Pete's extended arm. "Let's make a game out of it! The winner with the most captures…"

"Gets to start capturing people outside of the castle!" Chip laughed, jaw shaking as the choking giggles rolled out of him. Both chipmunks hopped and laughed, over and over, and more ghosts of their ilk began to sift through the door, blue arms straight forward, tortured faces hidden by the Gui symbol, and the game had officially begun for the cackling chipmunks.

Mickey had managed to hold Goofy off, but now that there was a new onslaught of trouble heading for his friends, it was difficult to concentrate on saving his own skin. On his left were gangly green girls, and on his right were ghastly giggling ghosts. The princesses, the fairies, the animal sidekicks, every single one of them was being transformed and made to hurt another. As of that moment, there were only five good guys remaining – Mister Pumpkin, Missus Gourd, Pluto, Minnie, and Mickey himself. The odds weren't good, and as Goofy made a close swipe for Mickey's throat, the odds were getting much, much worse.

But if they had thought this would be enough to make Mickey Mouse give up, they really had no idea who they were dealing with.

"You won't be hurting anyone else!" Mickey declared, and reluctantly smacked Goofy in the head with the candle-holder. Fortunately the spirits could feel pain, as Goofy's head dizzily spun around – Mickey kicked the sword out of his opponent's hand, claiming for his own, and he ran to the last of his friends, grabbing Minnie by the wrist. "Everyone, join hands! We're goin' bowlin'!"

There was no time to question what that strange demand met, but they all held hands, clutching each other while quivering in fright. Once they were close enough, Mickey started running towards the door, causing everyone else to run with him. The ghosts that had made it through the door had to be solidified in order to capture the living – which is why they were knocked down by the barrage of buddies, and also made a coincidental battering ram for the door. The doors cracked open, hanging off of their hinges, and the heroes managed to make it back from where they started.

If only that was a good place to be. To the right, to the left, and from behind, their former allies were now masked monsters, dragon disasters, water warriors, and dead dangers. As far as Mickey could see, there was only one place left they hadn't invaded, and at this pace it wouldn't stay invaded for long. "Follow me! We gotta get to the north wing!"

But Minnie dug her heels into the floor, trying to stop Mickey from going any further. "B-but the mummy's tomb is in there! If we go there, that horrible Pharaoh will get us!"

Mickey didn't have time to stand and argue, but he did have time to run and argue. He hoisted Minnie up by the arms and carried her, running with the hosts and his dog toward the north wing. "We don't have a choice, Minnie! We have to stay in there until we can find a way to get upstairs without the bad guys in the way!" The castle had floors and floors above them, but how to get there was anybody's guess. As Minnie begged for Mickey not to take her to the throne room where the Pharaoh laid waiting, Mickey's brain delved further and further into panic. They couldn't barricade the doors, that had just proven to be useless. Even if they went upstairs, they'd be trapped again, and should they find a way out, the spirits would be set loose upon the world. Every option led to failure, which frightened Mickey more, and Mickey knew that the King of Fear thrived on this, making him more powerful, making Mickey more afraid, and the cycle would go on without any chance of stopping.

But Mickey Mouse couldn't be afraid! Not when everyone was counting on him to save the day! Even now they were expecting him to figure something out, to find the light in the darkness! He wanted to apologize to them for lacking ideas, but how could he admit that he honestly had no idea what to do? This perhaps was what frightened him more than the actual spirits themselves – that for once in his life, Mickey couldn't be the savior everyone wanted. Was that the biggest fear plaguing his heart?

They reached the throne room, and Mickey placed Minnie down. Despite knowing that the spirits had the power to surpass walls, he began to block the doors all over again, though now that the number of people was smaller, they had much less to block the door with – old paintings, rolled up rugs, and curtain rods. Mickey leaned on the door, sweat rolling down his face. Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd stood over him, and as Mickey saw their shadows over him, a different emotion than fear welled up in his heart. He knew it was wrong, he knew it wasn't fair, but…

"Why," Mickey asked, still facing the door, "Minnie, why did you invite them without tellin' me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to thank my excellent friend, thebigpalooka, for helping me come up with a way to 'defeat the villain'! Hope it satisfies!_

* * *

><p>Minnie's voice was barely above a whisper. "What?" She had tried to stay away from the doors, fearing what was on the opposite side, and had sat where Cinderella was supposed to sit, her tiny legs dangling.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me anythin' about this!" Mickey slammed his hands on the door, needing to feel something besides fear for once, even if it was a ridiculous bout of anger. "We never, ever, ever host a day in the club without talkin' ta each other! All the acts, all the cartoon shorts, we always talk it over first! I know I'm not that bright, but… but I thought what I thought was important to you!"

"M-Mickey…"

"Maybe I still would've agreed to it, I don't know!" Mickey held his head, ignoring the fact that Pluto had begun barking hysterically, that Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd were being completely silent, that Minnie kept whimpering his name. "But maybe I would've said no! I just wish you would have said somethin' about this! Anythin'! I don't get why you had to go ahead without me!"

"Mickeeey…."

Mickey was regretting the words spilling out of his mouth but they came none the less, hoping that maybe misguided resentment would be more powerful than fear, and damn the consequences of such an action. "I wish you had just trusted me!"

"MICKEEEY! HELP MEEE!"

All of the air left Mickey's lungs at once.

_No… no… no no no no no_…

He turned around, and there was no sight that could have filled him with more horror than seeing Minnie starting to sink into the chair as it was eating her up whole. He ran for her, ran the fastest he had all night, arms out, and she was trying to reach for him, hot tears streaming down her face, the last glimmer of hope fading in those beautiful eyes.

_No no no no no no no no no_ –

He didn't even have time to touch her finger. He was there at the throne, and she was gone, and he could still hear her begging for his help in his ears, an endless infinite ringing of utter despair. His body trembled, his vision starting to blur with tears, and then he clawed at the chair, tearing up the cushions and layers, desperate to see her, desperate to have her forgiveness – his last words to her had been blaming her for everything! He ripped and tore at the chair, and the remaining friends didn't bother to stop him, as they didn't think they could.

When the chair was little more than a wreck, Mickey collapsed to his knees. Pluto shuffled over to his master, nuzzling his cheek as he also lamented their loss. The room had gone silent and still, and Mickey didn't hear Mister Pumpkin speak until he cleared his throat.

"There may be a way…" Mister Pumpkin said softly, with him and Missus Gourd now approaching the throne. "… To save her, and all of your friends, from the King of Fear's clutches."

Mickey didn't speak up right away, rather ashamed to look them in the face – he had essentially also blamed them for everything that had happened, when all they wanted was to give a nice surprise for their new friends. It wasn't like they planned any of this. Mickey made a quick effort to rub his face clean, some of what had happened still not sinking in – Minnie just being gone was impossible. It was not something that could happen. The sun would set, winter would come after all, and Minnie would always be there, and life did not exist if Minnie did not exist. So he blinked stupidly, trying to focus. "There… there is?"

"It's still extremely difficult." Missus Gourd warned, holding her beloved's arm. "But the King of Fear is the one thing that connects the spirits… he's the one behind the show. If he can be defeated, then he will lose control over your friends. And when your friends are normal, everyone they've affected will be normal as well. It'll be like dominos falling over…"

Mister Pumpkin held his arm up, and then slowly brought it down, trying to emulate the falling over imagery. "You only need to defeat the King of Fear, and then everyone will return to how they should be. One victory means victory everywhere!"

Pluto nodded aggressively, making his trademark 'yeah-yeah-yeah' sound with his panting. Surely if all they had to do was defeat one bad guy, then his master was the man for the job! But the master himself still sat there, dumbfounded. Mickey half-expected Minnie to ask the question he was thinking, still refusing on some level to accept that she wasn't there. "…All right, and how are we supposed to defeat him?" How did one go about beating up a guy without a body? Or scaring off a guy who thrived on scares? How did you take down the tyrant when he was surrounded by an army?

Mister Pumpkin shrugged helplessly. "If anyone can find a way, it must be you, Mickey Mouse. Surely you'll be able to think of a way."

Mickey held his head in his hands, the pressure of being a hero weighing heavily on his shoulders. The fear of letting them down was already upon, and that would make the King of Fear stronger, and here came that whole cycle again. He hated being afraid. He wished he was incapable of feeling it. But even without Minnie being there physically, he could hear her chiding him.

'_Don't be silly, Mickey. Everyone's afraid of something. Even the biggest, meanest villains are afraid of something. Gaston is afraid of heights!'_

"A lot of villains are afraid of heights." Mickey replied out loud, not caring how silly he looked, carrying on this conversation in his head. "Mother Gothel, Frollo… say, I wonder why that is."

'_That's not the point. You have to think about this, Mickey. Fear is something everyone has, and everyone goes through. You have to come about this from another way.'_

"That's easy for you to say." Mickey was aware that Pluto was barking, but he figured that was probably the dog's attempt at trying to get Mickey's attention. He waved a hand, hoping to make the pup calm down while he kept having the encouraging non-talk. "You're the smart one. If you were actually around here, you'd come up with an idea to save us all. You know that, don't you? That you're more than just looks? I should've said that when I have the chance. You're brave, and smart, and clever, and funny, and kind…"

'_That's very sweet of you, Mickey, but as it is, I'm not there, and you are. If you want to tell me all these nice things, you'll just have to find a way to bring me back. I know you too, I know you're not going to give up, not really. Not because you're a hero, but because you can't stand it when bad things happen to good people. Now, focus. There are ways to get higher up in the castle than just stairs. Think, concentrate, I know you can do it.'_

"I'll try. I mean, it's hard." Mickey scratched his head, and glanced upward. Up above was a flat ceiling, but there were doors to the left and right corners of the room – the right led to the servant's quarters, and the left to guest rooms. Neither of them had stairways, but you could see the higher stories and levels from there. "… I guess… we could climb up the curtains and light fixtures? Maybe form a ladder of people?"

'_That's my Mickey. By the way, you do realize that Pluto is barking for a very bad reason?'_

Uh-oh. Mickey looked up, now seeing that Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd were now at his sides, crouched down and quivering, watching Pluto continuing to bark at the mummy's tomb. The carved and painted snakes had begun to hiss, slithering around the tomb until they met the floor, mouths open and fangs dripping with poison. Mickey was on his feet – "Pluto! Get away from there!" – but Pluto wanted to save his master above all common sense and reason. He kept barking at the snakes, until one of them reared up and bit him on the nose. Pluto howled, shaking his head to try and make the snake fly off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Get off of my dog!" Mickey sprinted over to aide his canine companion, but the moment he had made it across the room, the tomb's lid sprung open, smacking Mickey hard in the skull. Mickey fell on his back, vision and hearing lost momentarily due to sheer pain. It may have been for the best, as hearing Pluto's pained whines and seeing the poor pup transform may have been the last straw for Mickey's straining sanity. All he could do for the moment was lay on his back, pushing his palms to his temple, and going "Ow, ow, ow, ow" repeatedly. Solid gold tended to be quite strong.

By the time the pain had lessened enough that he could remember what was going on, he could tell a hunched figure was looming over him. "… Pluto?" He opened his eyes, and yes, Pluto was hovering over him, but he wasn't the happy-looking orange dog that obeyed Mickey and Mickey alone.

Now Pluto's bright fur had become cobalt blue scales, his pupils gone slit and instead of a growl or a bark, he hissed with a forked tongue flickering out of his mouth. Even his adorable black ears now appeared to be plastered backwards, his body lurching forward to advance on the man he once eagerly licked. Mickey had a hunch Pluto was in more of a mood to chomp than lick. "Bad dog! Bad dog!" Mickey's hands came together to snap Pluto's jaw shut, trying to shove him away. Mickey managed to sit up, but as his hands tried to keep Pluto's powerful jaws from opening, he discovered that they had company.

The other snakes had grown six-feet tall and had human appearances… sort of. If you only looked at them from the neck down, minus the arms, you could make an argument that maybe this was a human. Their skin was the same shining shade of blue as Pluto, and they had a feminine structure to the chest and hips, but they wore long red skirts that covered their legs down to the floor, which may make you curious if they had feet at all. But humanity ended where the arms began, because both arms had turned into thick, thrashing snakes with snapping mouths and twisting eyes. The curled up and over, seemingly independent from the person they were attached to. As for the heads of these women, their faces were hidden by golden masks permanently attached to their scaly skin. These golden faces glared down at Mickey, and all of them – he quickly counted four ladies, plus Pluto, who twisted and pushed under Mickey's hands – began to advance on Mickey, though their steps were slow and stylish, carrying for how they looked than how they got to him.

Mickey was still afraid, but he wasn't going to back down this time without a good fight. He gave Pluto the hardest shove he could muster, and then he stood up, fists clenched in defiance. "All right, I know how this goes! You creeps show up, turn my friends into monsters, and then you show off the possessed person! Hand Minnie over right this minute! I know I can bring her back!"

Mickey expected hissing and spitting. What he absolutely did not expect was the closest snake woman to speak. "You will addresses her as The Pharaoh, insignificant worm!"

Mickey stopped, fists paused in mid-swing. "… You talk?" He looked back to Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd – who were still by the thrones, on their legs and watching the spectacle play out – and asked them the same thing, making sure he was hearing right. "They can talk?" Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd merely shrugged. Mickey turned back to the snakes, his fear somehow smothered by the fact that, well, "You can talk?! Since when? Everyone else has been growlin' and snappin'... Hey, that means you can understand me! Listen, if you girls are cursed, maybe we can work together to OOF-"

He meant to say 'work together to defeat the King of Fear', but as the head snake siren had swiftly kicked him in the stomach – why the stomach, why always the stomach? – all he could say was OOF. Mickey understood in that moment that just because someone spoke the same language as you did, did not make them by any means rational people.

"On your knees, worm!" The reptile demanded, crossing her 'arms', and her aides copied the action. "She is about to make her glorious entrance!"

"**Now now, don't take my favorite part away from me**!" Once more, that dark, boasting voice sounded in the room – Mickey didn't bother to look around to find the source, he knew that no matter where they went that it would follow him relentlessly. "**After all, we've saved the best for last! She used to rule the House of Mouse, but now she rules the deserts and your hearts! What was once Minnie Mouse… has become the Pharaoh**!"

Mickey held his stomach, having no choice for now but to stay on his knees while his organs recovered. He saw the familiar smoke emitting from the bottom of the doors, and knew that those ashen eyes would soon follow, and had he the strength to get up, he would have stomped on the forming eyes, even though he knew it wouldn't make any results. At this point, the King of Fear was more like a hokey announcer – it was his minions doing all the work.

… It _was_ his minions doing all the work, Mickey mentally repeated to himself. Why did that seem so important? Donald's masks had his anger, Daisy's dragons paid more attention to her than turning people over, Goofy's mermaids only attacked girls, Chip and Dale's ghosts made fun before making people, and now Minnie's slaves could speak. None of that had been mentioned as a consequence by Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd. This seemed terribly important to Mickey, though he couldn't understand why.

Any other ideas were lost as he saw a shadow emerge from the tomb at last. His entire body froze, knowing who was coming out and yet at the same time not sure what to expect. The small figure took lingering, long steps as she came into the light. Minnie's masquerade dress was no more, as the purples and oranges were now Persian blue, hanging off of her as if it was meant for a person twice her height and three times her weight. As a result, the sleeves hung down and away, trailing behind with the rest of her flowing dress. Mickey had to wonder how she was managing to walk without tripping. Across her chest was a golden necklace, with sapphire's twinkling in the light. Atop her head was a straight square hat of some sort, narrow and stiff, only staying on Minnie's head by sheer force of will. In fact, if Mickey had the gall to say so, the whole thing looked ridiculous. It was a sign of sheer vanity on the spirit's part, and even the way she was moving around was a deliberate way to show off her body frame.

The snake women had begun bowing to her on one knee, and even Pluto had gone down, head to the floor and tail in the air. Defiance ran through Mickey's veins, and he could feel the King of Fear's eyes boring into him. The King probably expected Mickey to cry and whine about his loss, to fall into even deeper despair, but Mickey had done enough of that for one night. By the time Minnie had finally walked over to him, Mickey was upright, angry, and didn't let her get a word out first. "Oh, I know what happens now!" He snapped, confidence gearing him on. "You brag about takin' my girl's body, go on about whatever selfish sin you had in your past life, and then you try and corrupt whoever's left! Well I'll tell you what! I'm not havin' it, not from my Minnie!"

The others began to hiss as Minnie stoically stood there. "How dare you speak to-"

"Ah, shaddap!" Mickey spit at the snakes, thinking he might have heard Mister Pumpkin surprising laughter in the background. "I know the drill! How dare I talk to her, how dare I breathe the same air she is… you think you guys are any different than any villain in my movies? Ha! Lady Tremaine is scarier!" Maybe this was why Donald was so prone to temper tantrums, it felt so good letting it all out. "I came here ta have a nice time with my friends, and slow dance with my gal, and I'm not lettin' you ruin it any further! Now you!" He pointed at Minnie, threatening to jab her right in the chest. "I know why you grabbed Minnie, she is the prettiest girl that ever lived, and if you had to possess someone for their looks, you couldn't have done better, but that stops here and now! Minnie's mine, you got that? I know she can hear me!" as a final resort, Mickey grabbed Minnie by the arms and began shaking her back and forth. The whole time, her expression hadn't changed. She hadn't even blinked. "I'm not lettin' anyone take you, Minnie, and when this is done we'll forget this night ever happened and just go straight on towards Christmas, and I'm gunna fill the whole House of Mouse with mistletoe, so I'll be kissin' you ever hour on the hour until my mouth falls off!"

This whole ramble made so much more sense in Mickey's head. Silence followed, and Mickey guessed that the only reason the snake slaves weren't ripping him apart limb by limb was that they were too shocked by his behavior. Even the King of Fear hadn't said anything. Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd were tittering far away, but aside from that, the room stayed silent for what felt like eons. Finally, Minnie spoke, in the same haunting tone that carried her sweet voice while also mixing it with an ethereal other.

"Yes, you'll do nicely."

Mickey waited. "… Do what?"

"You'll do nicely for my husband."

Twenty long seconds passed before Mickey could firmly grasp a thought in his head. When he did manage to utter out something, it was a quiet "Huh?"

Minnie clapped her hands, demanding attention from her servants. "I've waited centuries for a man who not only appreciated my beauty, but also was beautiful himself! It seems this millennium got something right for once." She then touched Mickey's chin, smirking at his utter bewilderment. "Now I can have someone at my side, twenty-four-seven, telling me how beautiful I am."

"_Holdonaminute_." Mickey spoke so quickly that his words smashed together like a five car pile-up on the highway. "Don't… don't you and your gals want to turn me into another big lizard creep?" It only occurred to him now that maybe he shook take his hands off of her.

"We're reptiles, not lizards." One of the back servants quipped.

"If I turned you into a mindless minion," Minnie continued, leaning in closer to him. "Then I'd lose your good looks, and I refuse to have a husband who isn't anywhere near as gorgeous as I am. Now quit acting like you have any say in this." her fingers thrust out and grabbed him by the shirt collar, and she shoved down, forcing him on his knees. In a reversal of the situation minutes before, now Minnie was the one making demands of her significant other. "You're mine, now and forever, understand? Your body, your soul, it all belongs to me. If another woman so much as looks at you, I'll have their head on a pike. You exist only to be mine."

Minnie had never talked to Mickey in such a way. Sure, she had her fits of anger, as we all do, but she never outright took control over Mickey's self. Mickey felt his cheeks reddening. This wasn't the worst outcome that could have happened, he thought."Um… N-Now, hold on, I, uh, think we might be gettin' ahead of ourselves here…" Actually, maybe if Minnie kept talking to him like this – _NO, BAD MICKEY_. Mickey mentally gave himself a slap. "No, you're not my Minnie! W-we aren't ready for marriage! I mean, maybe, we haven't talked about it, it's, well, she's got her place, I've got mine-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Minnie's fingers dug a little under his collar, giving Mickey a jolt that he felt very guilty for having. "You only speak if I allow it, or if you want to talk about my beauty. Otherwise, consider yourself a slave with privileges."

Mickey managed to bite his tongue before he could get the "Yes ma'am" out. He was starting to think he would have preferred her being a terrifying haunt like the others. At least then he wouldn't be ready to drool like a lapdog. Why did this spirit have to have Minnie's face and voice?! He was only a man! A pathetic, weak little man! "Q-quit talkin' like that! I ain't nobody's slave! Or husband!"

Minnie's eyebrow quirked up, and a displeased grimace came across her good looks. "You're rejecting my generous proposal?"

Mickey by now had turned his head away as much as his neck would allow. "Yup."

"… You seem to be forgetting who is speaking to you." Minnie then threw Mickey to the floor, shoving her foot – now in yellow sandals – into his face, ready to bend his nose backwards. "If you desire any chance at forgiveness, you'll kiss my foot and address me as your benevolent, beautiful bride!" She pulled at the end of her dress to give him plenty of room to move his lips around. Mickey was still.

So still, for so long, that Mister Pumpkin felt it was his duty to say something. "You know that's not really Minnie, right?"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! GIMMIE A MINUTE!"

Thankfully – as far as Mickey was concerned – that was when the flimsily barricade was broken down. The paintings and furniture were demolished as the doors slammed open – Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Chip and Dale had smashed the entrance all together, and far behind them were the transformed remains of the partygoers. Mickey almost shouted "I WASN'T DOIN' NOTHIN'" before remembering that these weren't his friends, not at the moment.

Goofy took the forefront, the chipmunks on his shoulders. "What's taking so long, lass?"

"I'm in the middle of something important." Minnie replied, still holding her dress and holding her foot out. "You can do what you want the mister and missus, but this man is mine. "I've already decided what will be done with him." Minnie huffed at being interrupted by her fellow possessed ghouls. "He's going to be my slave. I found him, I captured him, that means he's mine." Given any other situation, Mickey would have found such language rather enticing… okay, to be fair, it was kind of enticing now, but another good mental smack to his head reminded him this was neither the time nor the place for such perversions.

In a stroke of bizarre luck, it turned out that Daisy in this form was just as snobby and petty. She crossed her arms, fingering the green stones that covered her outfit. "Why does he get to be yours? We're the one who have been chasing him all night! We worked the hardest for him! If anything, he should be our slave! Why, he should be my slave!"

"Absolutely not!" Minnie suddenly screeched, and childishly stamped her foot as her anger bubbled. "He's my slave, mine! You can't have him!" The transformed victims and other possessed ghouls were smart enough to take a big step back and stay out of this dueling debate. "He's going to clean _my _tower, draw _my_ bath, and organize _my_ shoes! Isn't that right, slave?" Minnie yanked him to his feet, and tightly held onto his arm, all but snarling at an equally infuriated Daisy.

"This is the best and worst night of my life." Mickey could only think to say.

"I have a better idea!" Daisy grabbed Mickey's other arm in an effort to take him. "He'll clean _my_ tower, draw _my_ bath and organize _my_ shoes!"

The girls began to play tug of war with Mickey's arms, and the poor fellow wondered if being cursed wasn't so bad after all. But before his arms could be yanked out of their sockets, he at last came to his senses, and also came up with a plan! "Hold it! I can just tell ya whose slave I'd rather be! How's about that?" The girls exchanged a distrusting look, but knowing they would win in the end, they let him go and then watched him expectantly. Mickey rolled his shoulders, grateful for the release, and then cleared his throat. "All right… now… what I really want… is ta get outta here."

He then ran out of the room, taking the left door, quick as a whip, with Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd right behind him. Had he not been terrified out of his mind, he would have found the enraged screams of his haunted friends behind him hilarious. Hopefully the few seconds he had gotten of freedom would be enough time to think of another plan, despite the small appeal of being Minnie's slave.

Mickey could hear the King of Fear roaring at his servants. "**After them, you fools**!"

"Make a ladder!" Mickey said quickly, managing to remember the Minnie-in-his-head advice from what felt like ages ago. "We climb on top of each other, and just keep going!" Thankfully the mister and missus didn't question this strange plan – Mister Pumpkin hoisted Missus Gourd onto his shoulders, and Mickey scrambled to her shoulders, managing to grab onto the railing – then Mister Pumpkin climbed up his female companion, and he and Mickey pulled Missus Gourd up, and they repeated the strategy for the next floor, and the next.

"What if they try to do this too?" Missus gourd asked when they reached fourth floor, and they all paused in their plan, looking down below.

But as Mickey saw that none of them had started climbing after them, despite seeing for themselves how to do it, he started grinning. "I don't think they will… Not yet, anyway. The King of Fear forgot one big detail when he grabbed my pals!"

Mister Pumpkin looked over the railing. "What do you mean, Mickey?"

"Normally, my friends would do anythin' for each other… But if you take away who they are, then it's every ghost for themselves!"

Mickey was absolutely correct – on the floor, each of the spirits was arguing about who should be at the bottom of the ladder and who should get to climb up first. Chip and Dale said they should be on top because they were faster than the other 'slowpokes', Minnie yelled that beauty never deserves to be the bottom, Goofy grumbled he wanted to grab Missus Gourd first, Daisy snapped that someone as important as her always goes first, and Donald snarled and barked, unable to form words but getting his meaning across with his animalistic sounds. Even the people they had transformed didn't make another move – it appeared that without any further order from their masters, they were at a loss.

"**WILL YOU SIMPLETONS JUST START CLIMBING ALREADY**?!" The King of Fear was at his loudest now, the castle shaking from how powerful his voice was. "**I woke you up, now GET TO WORK!"**

"I'm not going anywhere," Minnie snootily held her nose up in the air. "Until these ugly heathens promise to leave my husband alone."

"Ugly?!" Daisy was spitting from sheer rage. "Why you… you overdressed lizard!"

"Reptile." The snake slave said again.

"Why don't we make this easy," Goofy held up his hand, "And both of you lasses be my brides?" This earned him two swift kicks to his shins, causing the chipmunks to fall off his shoulders and bounce on the floor.

"You guys wouldn't know fun if it bit you on the nose!" Chip squeaked, wanting revenge for how much they'd been ignored.

"Who needs you guys anyway?" Dale agreed, and he tried to look for a way up that didn't involve help. "We'll get those three all by ourselves, and you won't get to play any tricks on them!"

Donald made a hooting noise of resentment, and then grabbed the Chipmunks, bashing their heads together with his hands. In turn they bit his fingers, causing Donald to yowl in pain, throwing them at the girls, and things only got worse from there.

By now Mickey, Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd were convinced that they didn't need to climb any further, at least for now. They watched the ridiculous fight go on, each ghoul smacking and biting and hitting and kicking, all while the King of Fear demanded that they stop this nonsense and finish their job. Mickey rested his head on his hands, his elbows on the railing. "… Y'know, it's really hard to take them seriously like this. I can't believe I was afraid of these guys."

"That still leaves the question of how to save them." Missus Gourd stood up straight, dusting off her orange attire. "They might very well argue for all of eternity."

Mickey watched his friends fight, silent as all of his previous thoughts joined together. The transformed partygoers reflected the wills of the ghouls, but the ghouls didn't rightly obey the King of Fear. Would they really be like this for all of eternity? Something wasn't right about that statement. He scratched his head, and heard Mister Pumpkin yawn. He couldn't blame the man, it was probably getting pretty late, it was past midnight after all –

And that was when Mickey's clever, resourceful brain put the final piece of the puzzle together. He stood up, almost knocking over Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd in his excitement. "I got it!" He announced, and then he leaned over the railing, shouting loud. "Say, yer highness! I got a question for ya!"

The ghouls continued to bicker, but the smoky form of the king rose up, now deciding to go for his most terrifying form. His eyes were now as big as elephants, and one could see the throbbing veins in his eyes, the fog that emitted from his ghastly pores, the colorless eyes boring hard into the final victims. Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd clung onto each other, as the King of Fear barked each word. "**What dare you ask the all-mighty, all-power, all-ruling King of Fear**!"

This time, Mickey grinned, arms crossed, looking right into the unnatural eyes. "Mister Pumpkin said not ta touch yer stuff when the sun is down… and no one knows what happens when ya come out…I find it real hard ta believe that in all these years, no one's ever touched 'em when the sun was gone, so I gotta ask… is the reason yer so anxious ta finish us up… cause yer power only lasts until the sun comes up?"

Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd raised their eyebrows and looked at one another, having never come to that conclusion before. The King of Fear's eyes shook, and then rolled around, his pupils bouncing back and forth, twitching, before he at last groaned horribly. "**How… How did you figure that out?! You were supposed to be afraid all night! Just for one night!"**

Mickey laughed in his victory, and began to stand atop the railing. "Just because yer afraid, doesn't mean the brain stops workin'! Fear is a part of everyone… and everyone feels it! Once ya accept it, you can work with it! And if all you guys wanted ta do was party for one night… you should've said so! In fact…" He jumped down, landing on the next floor, and then did so again, laughing all the while. "… if I were a bettin' mouse, I'd say… all those stories behind the artifacts are made up! So they could fit with my friends!" Now lading safely on the floor, he looked across the ghoul's faces, and to his satisfaction saw they had looked away, held their heads down, shuffled their feet – even Donald appeared to be twiddling his thumbs.

"… All right, sooo…" Daisy mumbled, hands behind her back. "… Maybe we're not exactly a dead pharaoh, and pirate, and all that junk… But we _are_ ghosts… and we _did_ possess people…"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to scare people anymore?" Chip whined, Dale. "We have to compete with movies, and the darn internet!"

"Back in my day," Dale grumbled, "We didn't have any fancy 'pop-ups' or 'creepy pasta'…"

Goofy pouted, giving a condescending glare to Minnie. "You know, if you hadn't gone on about all that husband stuff, he wouldn't have figured it out!"

Minnie unapologetically kept her nose up. "Look, I possessed someone who's crazy about him, and he _is_ handsome. What did you expect me to do?"

Donald began to howl like a wounded animal, and Mickey gave his pal a friendly pat on the back before addressing them all again. "But all of you did scare me! In fact, I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life! My heart's still beatin' like a drum!" He pounded on his chest, managing to give the ghosts a glimmer of hope. "Ghosts will always be scary… and you guys will always find new ways ta scare people! In fact… you missed a few folks." He chuckled. "Maybe we can do this again next year, and spring you guys on the villains! Why, I'd give up every block of cheese in my house to see a scared Scar!"

Small smiles began to prop up on the ghouls, and Daisy knotted her hands together in hope. "You really mean we can come scare you guys next year?"

"Absolutely! Consider yerselves all invited!"

The ghouls cheered in delight, and all together, they picked Mickey up, tossing him up and down as the savior of Halloween scares. After a few more tosses, Mickey tried to have them put him down, fighting off more continuous laughter. "H-hey, we still got some time before the sun rises… let's party for only tonight!"

Another triumphant cheer rang out, this time even including the transformed victims and the King of Fear. They all returned to the ballroom, and partied long into the night – they ate the food, they danced to music, they played games… This was a Halloween none of them would ever forget. Now that they were free to be themselves, the ghouls began to release their victims with every passing hour – scales would vanish, dresses would return, and those who Mickey thought he had lost began to appear on the floor, albeit looking very confused. Once they began to realize they weren't trapped forever, they too joined the party, singing and playing, celebrating the best scare they'd ever had. Mickey was tackled down by Pluto and given slobbery kisses, Honey Lemon danced with the pirate, Pete beat Donald in the apple-bobbing contest, and all was joyful.

One by one everyone returned to normal, until there were only a few minutes left until sunrise, and the only ones still possessed were the originals – Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Chip, Dale, and Minnie. Once they saw that their time was drawing to a close, they gathered in the middle of the ballroom, the King of Fear hovering over their heads.

"**Mickey Mouse**," the King of Fear spoke, and at last his tone was no longer dark and dreadful, but gentle and soft. "**No one else, in all of our haunting, has ever allowed us to celebrate Halloween… This is the first party we've ever enjoyed. We cannot thank you enough**."

"Aw shucks." Mickey replied, glad to hear it. "I'm happy all of ya had such a good time. And I bet next year, you'll think of somethin' even scarier! I can't wait!"

The King of Fear laughed lightly, and as the first beams of sunlight entered through the windows, the smoke began to fade. "**It seems they were right after all… when it comes to Halloween, no one can beat Mickey Mouse and his club!"**

Mickey was about to ask who 'they' were, but as the sunbeams touched his friend, his heart swelled to see the transformations wearing off. It was if their bodies had only been costumes that dissolved and blew away – although he could have sworn the Pharaoh was winking at him before she was gone – and his real friends stood there, eyes closed, starting to wake up from their strangest slumber.

It was Goofy who first opened his eyes, and after several quick blinks, understood what was going on. "H-Hey! Yer all back ta normal!" Without any warning, he grabbed the ducks and squeezed them in his arms, dangling them off the floor. "Oh boy, yer back! I sure missed ya!"

"B-Back?" Donald squeaked, flailing around. "Wait a minute, what's going on? Where are those ugly looking masks?!"

"Oh, who cares!" Daisy returned Goofy's enthusiastic hug. "I've never been so happy to see all of you!"

Chip and Dale scurried up Goofy's body to reach Donald, hugging his feathery cheeks. "Donald!" Chip cried. "We promise to never play another trick on you!"

"… For a week!" Dale added as an afterthought.

Mickey would have been more than happy to explain to them exactly what had happened, had Minnie all but jumped into his arms, covering him in kisses wherever had Pluto had missed. "Mickeeey! You… I was so worried! Oh, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey!" She kept pleading his name and kissing him, over and over, and Mickey wasn't inclined to stop her. When she took a chance to catch her breath, he swept her into his arms, dipping her for his own long overdue kiss. It really had been far too long for the both of them since they'd last had a mutual kiss.

When they parted after what could be described as an eon, Minnie had her arms around his neck, gazing up at him as if he was the world's most perfect man. "I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. It was so silly…"

"I was the one bein' silly." Mickey countered, affectionately nuzzling his little black nose to her cheek. "I like it when yer in charge…" And he'd discovered tonight he _really_ liked it when she was in charge, but that was a topic to discuss the next time they were in private. "Yer the brains of this operation. It's why I like ya so much."

"Oh, Mickey." That got him another kiss. "… But next time… can we talk before you go inviting guests without me?"

Mickey pulled back. "Invitin' guests without you? I'd never do that! Yer the one who knows everyone, and what's best for the club! Isn't that why you invited those two without askin' me?"

Minnie stood up straight, but stayed in his arms. "Those two? I didn't invite them! You did… didn't you?"

They stared at each other as they realized it at last. They looked to their friends, who shrugged helplessly – and Donald, who had been allowed to touch the floor again, spoke up. "Say, wait a minute… where are those two weirdos anyway?"

"W-we gotta find 'em!" Mickey swerved his head around in all directions, but saw no trace of Mister Pumpkin and Missus Gourd. In fact, it occurred to him that he hadn't seen them in a long time! "Let's start lookin'!"

Mickey and his friends would wind up searching the entire castle, but they never saw hide or hair of the two guests. Eventually they had to start cleaning up and helping everyone home. It was agreed by all that it was a glorious and happy Halloween, and soon word spread of the frightfully fun adventure had by all. Mickey and Minnie went to his house for their annual post-Halloween privacy, enjoying sweet candy and sweet-talking, but even as Mickey plotted and planned for next year's celebration, he could not figure out who the special hosts had been. He wondered if he'd ever find out.

Oh well… there was always next year.

There is a special place in the world where the trees that grow may look normal, but they carry secrets within. Certain trees have certain doors upon them, leading towards famous holidays. The door toward Halloween was opened from the outside by Mister Pumpkin – although he had lost the name and disguise for some time now. "See? I told you we could pull it off… and you heard them! It was the best Halloween they'd ever had!"

The lady who had earlier been known as Missus Pumpkin chuckled timidly. "Yes, you were right… and it really was a lot of fun, Jack. I'm so glad you let me come along."

"Let you?" He took his love by the hand, leading her inside. "Sally, I can't do anything unless you're by my side. And that includes planning for next year's Halloween!"

She smiled shyly, ducking her head against his chest, and the door behind them closed.

Halloween was over.

The End.


End file.
